海洋之心
by Kisugi
Summary: 傳說海洋之心乃是海皇波賽東當年贈予愛人的寶物，能為擁有者實現任何願望。自海皇被雅典娜所封印之後，此物便從此消失了。很多人嘗試過尋找這件神物，可惜從來無人成功…這是一個完全瘋狂的故事，絕對亂來，毫無根據。主要角色為Kadia, Degel, Unity, Seraphina, Aspros, Pandara and Rhadamanthys，並涉及更多角色，錯綜複雜的多角關系。
1. 序章

**《海洋之心》**

傳說海洋之心乃是海皇波賽東當年贈予愛人的寶物，能為擁有者實現任何願望。自海皇被雅典娜所封印之後，此物便從此消失了。很多人嘗試過尋找這件神物，可惜從來無人成功…

序章：

這是冥王哈帝斯與戰鬥女神雅典娜之間每二百年一次的聖戰的年代，不過這一次，雅典娜和哈帝斯均沒有完全醒覺。因此，控制著這場聖戰的根本不是神，而是兩位操縱著神力的凡人，少年阿倫與妹妹薩沙。

女神薩沙打從第一次來到聖域之時，便不明所以地對那位叫卡地亞的天蝎座黃金聖鬥士情有獨鍾。知道了卡地亞體弱多病之後，女神每天都會派人去給他帶補品，有時甚至會親自餵他吃藥。最過份的是，女神竟然以身體不好為理由而不讓卡地亞上陣！其他聖鬥士也開始懷疑他們到底是為了那個叫卡地亞的人服務，還是女神呢？實際上，卡地亞本人也很為難，他是多麼希望上戰場拋頭顱灑熱血，只求死得轟轟烈烈。畢竟對方是女神，卡地亞沒有權利拒絕。儘管卡地亞已經對女神極度冷漠，甚至不禮貌，女神並沒有因此而愛他少一點，反而是覺得卡地亞只是個口不對心的傻哥哥。

整天只為了卡地亞一人費心的女神根本無心為聖戰。

另一邊廂的冥王阿倫，本來還正正經經地進行殺戮的，可惜當他遇上來自聖域的叛徒，前雙子座黃金聖鬥士阿斯普洛斯之後，事情就起了變化了。少年阿倫被阿斯的邪氣，更重要的是他那張英俊的臉所深深吸引，從此君王不上朝，整天只會待在阿斯的身邊，其後甚至讓阿斯代為處理冥王軍的事務以滿足對方的野心。男寵弄權開始的時候使很多冥鬥士感到不滿，特別是總師令潘朵拉。不過，當見識到阿斯那種遠超越阿倫的霸氣和領袖風範之後，大家都不得不服氣，潘朵拉甚至認為阿斯才是貨真價實的冥界之王哈帝斯，那一位她願意花一生去守護的大人。

教皇眼見冥軍越來越有氣勢，而己方的士氣卻日慚低落，心中焦急不已，當他一聽到士衛報告說射手座的西緒弗斯已經來到時，臉上立即露出一個欣喜的表情。

「西緒啊！你說我們如今該如何是好？女神整顆心都在卡地亞的身上，哪來多餘的心思來關心聖戰？」教皇為了這一個問題，已經有好幾天沒有睡覺了。他那雙疲倦的雙眼佈滿了血絲，看起來相當可怕。

「教皇大人，屬下認為解鈴還需繫鈴人。既然問題出自卡地亞，那答案也一定是在他身上。」西緒回答得非常自信，但是教皇還是搖搖頭。

「西緒，這個我也曾經想過，我也找過卡地亞來想辦法。可是我們還是一點辦法也沒有啊！」教皇心煩氣燥地在教皇廳來回踱步。

「不，找卡地亞本人當然是沒有辦法。」

「哦？此話怎講？」教皇停下腳步，他很好奇西緒到底有甚麼方法，也不想再讓對方買關子了。

「教皇大人可有聽過有關海洋之心的傳說呢？」

「是有聽說過，這只是一個傳說，到底跟聖戰有何關系？」

「不，這個傳說是真的。早前在前雙子座的弟弟那邊回收他的遺物時，屬下找到一本來自星樓的禁書，而那本書講的正是海皇史。當中有幾頁被做了記號，那個部分說的就是海洋之心。」

「那小子…居然會讀那些連我也沒看過的書…要是他肯安安份份的，肯定是我們聖域的福氣啊！」教皇一想到當年聖域的天之驕子阿斯，外貌出眾，文武雙全兼且聰明過人，到最後竟然墮入了魔道，不禁嘆聲連連。

「據書中記載，海皇當年把海洋之心贈予他於人間的愛人作為訂情信物，及後該位女子便把海洋之心交予她與海皇所生的孩子，而這個半神的孩子便是現在布格蘭的貴族索羅氏的先人。屬下相信海洋之心一直都在布格蘭。」

「西緒，你的意思是我們要借助海皇的力量來打這一仗嗎？」教皇皺了一下眉頭。

「可以說是，也可以說不是。」西緒不知道從甚麼時候開始學了處女座阿釋密達的習慣，把話說得那麼玄。

「把話說清楚吧！」教皇已經有點不耐煩了。

「暫且不管海洋之心到底是不是真的如傳說中的那樣擁有神奇的力量。要是那海洋之心真的是有用，那自然是好，就算是沒有神力，我們也不坊一試。教皇大人想想，為甚麼現在的冥王軍會如此有拼勁？還不是因為他們以為阿斯普洛斯那混蛋是他們真正的冥王？要是我們也弄個海皇來幫忙，說不定也會士氣大增呢！信心是很重要的。」

「這…真的可以行得通嗎？」教皇始終對西緒的計劃抱有懷疑的態度，事情不可能這麼簡單吧！

「以現階段的我們來說，可以說是甚麼偏門都得試了。更何況這件事辦起來也沒有太難，因為水瓶座的D祖和布格蘭的領主關系十分密切。」西緒一如以往地自信，彷佛一切都已經在他的掌握之中了。

「嗯…不過，這個辦法還是沒有解決女神的問題。」這時教皇終於說到重點了。

「當然，屬下還未說完。要是我們告訴女神說海洋之心可以讓她的卡地亞愛上她的話，教皇大人認為女神會有何反應？」西緒說話的時候眼中閃過一絲奇怪的光芒。

教皇頓時語塞。**很卑劣**，教皇從來都不知道平日品性馴良的西緒竟然會想得出如此不合乎他的風格的點子。**怪不得我做夢也想不到阿斯那孩子會叛變，原來我這個教皇真是白白做人做了二百幾十年了**，教皇心中嘆息著。

「毫無疑問，女神會馬上下令讓D祖去找海洋之心。眾所周知，D祖是卡地亞在聖域的唯一一個朋友，要是D祖要出任務，相信他一定會讓卡地亞跟著去的。只要卡地亞不在聖域，女神的心思自然就會回到聖戰，因為她以為當卡地亞回來的時候，便會愛上自己。相信屬下這個計劃已經沒有甚麼遺漏的吧！有的話敢請教皇大人指點。」西緒把細節都補充得一清二楚，他根本就不期待教皇還有甚麼要求，表現得相當有把握。

「好，我同意你的方法。我會馬上通知女神，你可以下去了。」

西緒離開教皇廳之後，心情一直都很不錯。他就知道教皇一定會同意的，沒錯，這個計劃絕對是一舉多得，就連西緒本人也覺得自己真是想得太周全了。以卡地亞的個性，即使D祖不邀請他一起去，他也會死跟著去的。西緒很清楚卡地亞完全不想待在女神身邊當個男寵，但是他依然很羨慕卡地亞可以得到女神的愛。即使他是多麼盡心盡力地為女神服務，甚至隨時準備為她犧牲，竟然還不及一個甚麼都做不了的病人！不只是西緒，卡地亞可謂神憎鬼厭，在聖域裡誰不希望他從此一去不返？要是他真的死了的話，相信除了女神和D祖之外，大家都會開香檳吧！

在黑漆漆的大殿中，一個衣著華麗的黑髮男子優雅地坐在殿堂中央的王座上，手中把玩著一隻名貴的水晶酒杯，他緩緩地倒進一些血紅色的酒，就像他眼中泛著的紅光一樣鮮豔卻令人恐懼。

他就是叛變的雙子座聖鬥士阿斯普洛斯。

早在還未當成黃金聖鬥士之前，阿斯已經對海洋之心有著相常濃厚的興趣了。他一直都深信著海洋之心擁有的神奇力量，並妄想著有一天可以得到它，然後一統天下。對於如今藉著冥王阿倫的力量而權傾天下的他來說，這個已不再是妄想了，他絕對有能力去實現這個長久以來的夢想。

此時一名僕人上前報告說冥軍的指揮官求見，阿斯示意對方讓指揮官進來。隨著一陣女子高跟鞋發出的咯咯聲，一個有著一頭烏黑秀髮的美麗少女出現在阿斯的王座之下。

「冥王大人，奴婢收到青蛙傳來的訊息，說水瓶座和天蝎座的聖鬥士已在前往布格蘭的路上。」這少女跪在地上微微的抬起頭看著阿斯，眼中流露出一種無比仰慕又帶一點柔情的眼光。

「哦，原來雅典娜那女娃娃也對海洋之心有興趣嗎？」一提到雅典娜，阿斯的臉上不禁露出一個輕蔑的笑容。**憑甚麼？一個手無搏雞之力的女娃竟然是一眾大男人的上司！屈辱！**

「冥王大人不必擔心，奴婢會親自帶領三巨頭之一的拉達曼提斯前往布格蘭，絕對不會讓他們得手的。」黑髮少女一副即使是為大人犧牲也在所不惜的樣子，讓阿斯覺得很好笑，因為他根本不是她口中的那位大人。

阿斯走近少女，而少女依然跪在地上，阿斯可以感覺到她的呼吸隨著他的接近而開始有點急促。他俯身托起少女的臉，不愧是宙斯所製造的絕世佳人，跟平日所見的女人差得遠了，甚至是有幾分姿色的雅典娜女娃兒也不能與之相比。少女不敢正視她心中最神聖的大人，只是紅著臉，把目光放在黑得發亮的地板上。

「潘朵拉啊，為甚麼你不看著朕？」阿斯很享受玩弄這個絕世美女，看著她臣服於自己的腳邊，讓他很有滿足感。不等潘朵拉回應，阿斯便輕輕地吻在她那片像玫瑰般豔麗的朱唇上。

潘朵拉整個人都僵住了，被她深愛的冥王大人親吻，這是多麼的難以置信！就是這一吻，已經足以讓她死而無憾了。**我絕對不會讓大人失望的**，潘朵拉心裡發誓。

「朕如何捨得讓美人跟一個護衛去一個冰天雪地的荒野著涼呢？」阿斯撫弄著潘朵拉的秀髮，動作非常輕柔，好像在觸碰一件珍寶一般。

「朕會與你們一同前往。不過在此之前，就讓那小瓶子和小蟲兒先為我們開路吧！還有，以後這種衣服只許在朕的面前穿。明白嗎？」阿斯語畢便將披肩蓋在潘朵拉的身上，然後轉身揮袖而去，只留下潘朵拉一人跪在原地發呆。

在潘朵拉還來不及組織剛才所發生的事情之前，她突然感到背後一陣殺氣，不禁心頭一顫。**是睡神嗎？不，是阿倫。他怎麼會在這裡？他到底想怎麼樣？**

「害怕嗎？潘朵拉。」阿倫的語氣極為陰森，潘朵拉知道自己這一次大概是凶多吉少了。「你應該很清楚自己到底做了些甚麼，相信也不用本王說明了吧！」阿倫伸出冰冷的雙手搭在潘朵拉的肩膀上，「不要以為你是本王的姊姊就會得到本王無限量的寬恕。」潘朵拉感受到他的手指的力度在漸漸增加。

「你這妖女！以為本王不知道你一直都在勾引本王的男人嗎？」阿倫突然一把扯去剛剛阿斯為潘朵拉披上的披肩。**這是本王送給他的東西，他竟然…如此糟蹋本王的心意…**

沒錯，剛才的事情都被躲在暗處的阿倫看得一清二楚。他不怪阿斯，那不是他的錯，他只是受不住誘惑，錯的是潘朵拉。其實阿倫自己心中很清楚，他只是在為阿斯找藉口而已，無論如何，他就是無法責怪他，只能把怨氣發泄在別人身上。

「我沒有…」潘朵拉心中縱然是喜歡新的冥王大人，可是她從來都沒有想過要得到些甚麼。只要能在冥王大人的身邊為他做事，她就心滿意足了。

「穿得這般風騷來見我的阿斯，還不承認？你這賤貨！」阿倫毫不留情地在潘朵拉美麗的臉蛋上狠狠地打了一巴掌，留下紅紅的掌印。潘朵拉並沒有反抗，因為她知道是沒有用的。**冥王大人，為了你，我會撐下去的，就像我過去承受著睡神的迫害一樣**，潘朵拉鼓勵著自己。

「阿斯想得到海洋之心嗎？要是真的讓他得到了，他一定會離開我的。本王絕對不會容許這種事發生…」阿倫輕撫著手中他贈予阿斯的披肩，眼中流露出一種怨毒的愛意。

潘朵拉亦不禁被阿倫那種可怕的愛慕眼神嚇得不寒而栗，她鼓起勇氣開口說：「你想阻止他嗎？他是冥界之王，是你能留得住的嗎？」

「哈哈！笑話！本王才是冥府之王！告訴你，他的命是我給的，我隨時都可以要他死。只要他乖乖地留在我的身邊，我就讓他活得好好的。」阿倫瘋狂地大笑起來。

不可能的，潘朵拉不相信，阿斯本人就是真正的冥王大人，他的命又怎會在阿倫的手上？阿倫一定是在騙她的。

「你為何要告訴我這些？」潘朵拉無力地跌坐在地上。

「嘿嘿，很簡單，因為阿斯是生是死，全都看你了。」阿倫上前托起潘朵拉的臉，嘴角掀起一抹陰險的笑容。

「甚麼！」**阿倫到底有甚麼陰謀？他想讓我做甚麼？**潘朵拉非常害怕，即使是睡神，也未曾讓她如此恐懼過。

「本王知道他信任你，所以要你假裝幫他，然後暗中替我奪取海洋之心。如果你失敗了，他就得死。我親愛的姊姊，明白了嗎？」

阿倫溫柔地撫摸著潘朵拉臉上剛剛被他打傷之處，接著再把臉貼近一些，在潘朵拉的耳邊低語說：「你已經沒有選擇了。因為我剛才已在你身上下了蠱毒，今後只要你對我的阿斯動情的話，你就會覺得痛不欲生了！哈哈！不要妄想去通知阿斯，你絕對不可能告訴他的。」說完，阿倫便轉身像一陣風般離去了。

潘朵拉非常難過，**是我害了你嗎？請你以後都不要相信我，好嗎？不，我會讓自己消失，這樣的話我就無法背叛你了…**正當潘朵拉打算用三叉戟刺向自己的時候，她發現自己的手竟然不聽使喚，就這樣僵住了。在潘朵拉想到阿斯的同時，她突然覺得身體像被火燒一樣痛楚，她發現自己越是想起阿斯，痛楚就會隨即加劇。**這就是阿倫的力量嗎？**此時，她的耳邊傳來了阿倫的陰沉的聲音：「沒有用的，本王怎會讓你現在就死？你放心吧！當你完成任務之後，本王會告訴阿斯是你向本王告密的，到時候本王會大方地讓你死在他的手上。怎麼樣？感動吧！哈哈！」

連自盡也沒有辦法，這一下潘朵拉真的絕望了。

一場明爭暗鬥的海洋之心爭奪戰正在揭幕了…


	2. 布格蘭的雪精靈

第一章：布格蘭的雪精靈

**該死的！為甚麼要跟****D****祖來這個鳥不下蛋兼寸草不生的鬼地方？**卡地亞心中咒罵著。

他覺得自己的手都快凍僵了，他實在是無法理解D祖以前到底是怎麼過日子的。

不知道到底走了多遠，也不知道還要走多遠，卡地亞只知道，在這一刻，他恨透D祖了。

在卡地亞打算再一次抱怨之前，他感覺到空氣中一股殺氣正悄悄地飄近…

**難道是冥鬥士嗎？他們怎麼會這麼快就來到這種荒山野嶺？**

卡地亞身上的肌肉馬上就緊張起來，他已經很久沒有這種…血脈沸騰的感覺了，他食指的指甲慢慢轉成腥紅，並漸漸延長成針狀。

卡地亞舉起那隻長著毒針的手指，伸出舌頭輕輕地舔了舔那紅得發亮的指甲，臉上掛著輕挑的表情。

「是誰？不用偷偷摸摸了！出來跟本大爺堂堂正正的交手吧！」

不等敵人回應，卡地亞就已經向對方所在的位置快速地刺了幾下，馬上有幾個人慘叫倒地。

**太弱了！這樣的敵手一點也不能使我興奮起來…**卡地亞對於這種敵人感到非常失望。**我需要更強的對手**，他心裡期盼著。

突然一陣清香撲鼻，接著卡地亞的耳邊便響起一把輕柔的聲音：「失敬。我們是守護這裡的冰鬥士，都是自己人，不必動手。」

這個聲音說是女生，略嫌低沈，說是男生又過於嬌俏。

卡地亞一時之間被這個聲音的主人毫無氣息地站在身後的舉動嚇呆了半秒，隨後他的毒針已經蓄勢待發了。

猛然回首，卡地亞的毒針馬上僵著在半空，他只見風雪中一個柔弱的身影端坐在一匹駿馬的背上，並散發著一種高貴的氣質。

定神一看，此人的五官精緻，特別是那雙美麗的眼睛，像玻璃珠一樣晶瑩剔透，卻不帶一絲感情，

那銀色的秀髮在風中舞動著，還有白雪一般的肌膚，彷佛和背景溶合在一起…整個人看起來半透明似的，既美麗，又脆弱。

**是雪精靈嗎？**

「為甚麼這樣看著我？是我臉上有些甚麼嗎？」雪精靈本來毫無感情的雙眼流露出一絲擔憂。卡地亞心裡暗笑原來精靈也很在意自己的外表。

「嗨！尤尼提！好久不見了！」

不等卡地亞回答，D祖便高興地走向雪精靈。卡地亞注意到，當雪精靈見到D祖時，臉上的表情產生了一種細微的變化，那一雙冰冷而美麗的眼睛，突然出現一絲柔情。

「容我介紹，這是我的兒時玩伴，布格蘭的領主之子，尤尼提。」

「哦？所以不是雪精靈，也不是仙女姐姐了？也是啦，要不然D祖就不會只是介紹說是"朋友" 了！說真的，如果你是女的，我一定娶你。」卡地亞說完便哈哈大笑起來。

尤尼提聽到卡地亞這句話並沒有生氣，卡地亞倒是感覺到他的臉好像泛起了一陣紅暈。

卡地亞想自己大概已經不是第一個在他面前直言他不像個男生的人吧！

事實上，卡地亞認為尤尼提這個樣子使他更像個害羞的小姑娘，而非一個尷尬的少年。

「喂！卡地亞！你可不可以尊重一下我的朋友？」D祖非常不滿地斜眼看他的同事，而卡地亞則馬上給他回一個"我不是故意" 的表情。

「尤尼提，不好意思，這位是我的同事，天蝎座的黃金聖鬥士卡地亞。」D祖有點尷尬地向好友介紹了一下沒禮貌的卡地亞。

「卡地亞先生，剛才的不殺之恩小生畢生難忘，日後定湧泉以報。」尤尼提禮貌地向卡地亞微微鞠躬，

他身邊那位被卡地亞所傷的冰鬥士則以怨恨的眼光望著卡地亞的方向。

**竟然這樣諷刺我？**

卡地亞心中非常不爽，明明就是他們意圖襲擊自己在先的，自己不過是自衛而已，現在卻好像都是他的錯似的。

**等一下見到領主的時候一定要叫他好好的教訓他的兒子！**

接著D祖和卡地亞便在雪精靈的帶領下前往會見布格蘭的領主，與他商討有關女神要求他們帶回去的海洋之心。

一路上看著尤尼提的背影，不知道為甚麼，卡地亞總覺得這個精靈般的人長得很眼熟，好像以前在哪裡見過他，但就是想不起來…

* * *

尤尼提已經不記得有多久沒有見到D祖了，今天再次見面的時候，他終於明白何謂彷如隔世了。

D祖長大了，不再是以前那個小男孩了，他是戰鬥女神的聖鬥士，是個成熟穩重的男人了。

他的夢想終於實現了，作為朋友，尤尼提很為他感到高興，但同時卻有一種莫名的失落感。他們之間的距離好像也就越來越遠了。

長期生活在冰天雪地的布格蘭，很容易連心也被嚴寒的天氣所冰封。

自從認識來自外地的D祖之後，尤尼提那顆冰封的心開始慢慢溶解了。

是D祖把陽光帶到布格蘭，是他在冰雪中給予尤尼提一絲溫暖。

「雪精靈！還要走多遠啊！這兒冷死了！」這是卡地亞在短短十分鐘路程中的第十三次發問。

縱然覺得煩厭，但是基於作為領主之子的風度，尤尼提並沒有表現出厭惡。

顯然卡地亞已經快要把尤尼提的耐性磨光了，尤尼提深呼吸了一下，告訴自己，要忍耐。

對於D祖帶來的那位叫做卡地亞的同事，從剛才第一次見面時他胡亂出手打傷幾名冰鬥士開始，尤尼提已對他留下不太好的印象。

加上卡地亞之前看著他的那種怪異眼光和口不擇言，尤尼提更是無法對他產生半點好感。

這位天蝎座的黃金聖鬥士一路上都只會抱怨這，抱怨那，尤尼提實在不明白他到底是怎樣被選上的。

如果說要被選為黃金聖鬥士的條件是長得好看的話，尤尼提認為卡地亞也同樣不該入選。

平心而論，尤尼提覺得卡地亞的五官還算端正，但並不俊俏，至於他那一頭凌亂的長髮，一點美感也沒有，與其說是狂野，不如說是不整潔。

尤尼提估計大概是他趕著出門忘了梳理了吧！卡地亞的臉上總是掛著一個滿不在乎的表情，彷佛這個世界上沒有任何東西值得他留戀似的。

尤尼提完全不明白為何D祖能夠與這種人相處，更不用說成為他的朋友了。

「卡地亞！夠了！尤尼提是我的好朋友，你不要太過份啊！」罵過卡地亞之後，D祖便轉身對尤尼提道第十三次歉：「尤尼提，真不好意思，這傢伙就是死性不改，你不要理他好了。」

「沒關係，我也沒打算理他。」尤尼提對D祖微微一笑，示意他不必擔心。

而卡地亞則露出一副失望的表情。

「好吧，好吧！我不當電燈泡，你們好好聚舊，我殿後好了！」

卡地亞突然這麼合作，實在是尤尼提始料不及的。

「看來他要開始耍悲情了。」D祖笑了笑，並不打算理他的同事。

走在後頭的卡地亞馬上露出一個受傷的表情，但是並沒有得到任何的同情。

一行人終於到達了布格蘭的城堡。

* * *

卡地亞不知道這座城堡到底是用甚麼材料建造的，整座建築物彷佛是一座巨型的冰雕，華麗，卻給人一種冰冷的感覺，一點也不像一個家。

也難怪雪精靈這個人總是冷冰冰的，如果要他長期住在這種地方的話，他想自己大概也會瘋掉吧！與其被關在精美的冰雕裡面，還不如住在一個溫暖的破房子吧！

「麻煩兩位在這兒稍等，我先去向領主請示一下。」尤尼提下馬便帶著幾個冰鬥士步入城堡。

沒多久，熱情的領主便親自出來迎接女神的兩位使者進去他的城堡作客。當領主見到D祖的時候更給他一個大大的擁抱，他一直都把D祖當作親生兒子般。

一直以來他都有意造就D祖和尤尼提的姐姐錫菲娜這對金童玉女…不只是領主大人，布格蘭的所有人都認為他們倆郎才女貌，是非常般配的一對。

正當卡地亞東張西望，欣賞著城堡的豪華裝潢之時，他忽然見到幾名侍女扶著一位小姐從雕工精緻的樓梯翩然下來。

**那位小姐大概便是領主之女吧！又是一位嬌生慣養的小姐**，卡地亞心裡鄙視著，臉上不禁露出一個不肖的表情，並故意別個頭去看看四周的陳設，根本不想看真小姐的面貌。

「姊姊，你來啦！」尤尼提很高興地上前擁抱該位小姐，「你看誰來了？」

小姐轉身對D祖露出一個親切的笑容，並禮貌地以臉頰碰了碰D祖的臉，但是她的眼光隨即落到D祖身旁的卡地亞身上。

**多俊的男子喔！**小姐心中驚歎著。他那一頭卷曲而帶點凌亂美的紫色長髮，配上完美地刻在他臉上的五官，特別是那一雙傲視群眾的眼睛，加上他身上的那套甚具霸氣的金甲，他所散發的一切氣質都深深吸引著布格蘭領主之女，她從來沒有見過一個能夠比得上卡地亞的男子。如果卡地亞不是在左看右看的話，他大概已經見到小姐正在呆呆地注視著自己，而她的臉上早已泛起一陣紅暈。

「姊！你還好吧？這位是D祖的同事，天蝎座的黃金聖鬥士，卡地亞先生。」尤尼提不是沒有注意到他的姊姊已經對卡地亞產生好感，只是覺得難以置信，因為他一直以為姊姊喜歡的是D祖。雖然覺得氣氛怪怪的，但是作為中間人的基本禮貌，尤尼提還是得介紹他們兩個。

「卡地亞先生，這位是我的姊姊，錫菲娜小姐。」

卡地亞現在已經不能再逃避了，只好禮貌地回過頭來正視這位小姐。

**天啊！**卡地亞心中一驚，這位錫菲娜小姐跟尤尼提幾乎長得一模一樣！

只是錫菲娜小姐像個親切的雪天使，而尤尼提則是冷冰冰的雪精靈。

以卡地亞的知識範圍來說，長得如此相似的龍鳳雙胞胎實在是聞所未聞。

見著一個跟尤尼提擁有同一張臉的女孩，卡地亞不禁想，如果尤尼提穿上裙子的話，也一定是這個模樣。

一想到這裡，他就忍不住笑起來了。

見到卡地亞一陣驚呆又一會暗笑的表情，尤尼提想，**他不會也對我姊姊一見鍾情吧？**

不過要是真的也不奇怪，面對像錫菲娜那樣美若天仙的女子，很少男人能不動心的。

尤尼提只好嘆息男人實在是一種非常膚淺的生物，而那個卡地亞，大概就是膚淺的男人中最糟糕的一類。

「尤尼提，你和姊姊先走吧。我跟兩位賢姪有事商討。」

看著D祖和卡地亞二人隨父親到會議室去，錫菲娜只好不捨地跟著尤尼提回去，途中回頭望了卡地亞幾眼，但是卡地亞並沒有留意。

D祖一向聰明，也不是不知道發生了甚麼事。只是他們這一趟是受女神所托來辦正經事的，根本沒有多餘的時間去處理別的事。

縱然D祖的理智是遠勝過他的感性，不過當他見到自己愛慕已久的錫菲娜小姐癡癡迷迷地望著卡地亞，心中還是感到一陣刺痛。

為甚麼？為甚麼自己花了十多年想去擁有和珍惜的女孩，卡地亞卻在一秒間贏得芳心呢？

D祖不懂，他不知道自己到底有哪裡比不上卡地亞那個不正不經的浪子。

* * *

「賢姪，你確定真的有海洋之心這玩兒嗎？這只是一個很古老的傳說。從來都沒有人真正見過這海洋之心，而且有關這玩兒的傳聞五花八門，也不知道有多少是真的。」領主認為女神單憑一個傳說便派人去尋找海洋之心，實在是有點荒謬。

「回領主大人，這有關海洋之心的部份是在教皇的星樓裡的禁書區的書籍所記載的，該書具有一定的可信度。我相信它一定是在布格蘭的某處。」D祖把早已準備好的資料拿出來與領主說明一切，而卡地亞則乖乖地坐在一旁不發一言，心裡一直想著D祖之前答應過他將會發生的"有趣經歷" 。

事實上，D祖和布格蘭領主就海洋之心一事已經討論了將近一個小時了，悶得卡地亞都快要睡著了。

第一，卡地亞對海洋之心絕對是毫無認識，根本不可能加入他們的話題；第二，他對這種正式的"聊天" 沒有興趣；第三，走了這麼遠的路，即使是聖鬥士也會感到疲倦。

「我想在我們家的藏書庫裡面，或許會有一些在你們星樓找不到的有關海洋之心的古籍。我會讓尤尼提帶你們去藏書庫去看看。我能夠做的就只有這些，希望可以幫到你們吧！」

「多謝領主大人。」

當D祖給領主敬禮的時候，卡地亞早已目光呆滯，不懂得作出任何反應了。

「賢姪，跟你說過多少次，不用大人前大人後的叫我，叫我伯父就好了啦！」

「不好意思，小姪又忘了。謝伯父！」

D祖自幼孤苦，幸得布格蘭領主收留，不但對他愛護有加，更供其讀書，不然D祖大概不可能有今日的成就了。

D祖一直視領主為自己的父親，卻又不忘自己卑微的身份，因此常常稱呼領主為大人。看到D祖有一個幸福的家，卡地亞不禁感慨萬分。

同樣是孤兒的他就沒有那麼幸運了，因為自小身體潺弱，反應亦遲鈍，所以被父母以為他是個有病的低能兒。

養了他三年之後便怕會被這低能兒負累一輩子，狠心地把他遺棄在街頭上。剛好有一個來自聖域的人在到處找尋沒人要的孤兒帶回去訓練當炮灰，便把小卡地亞撿了回去當聖鬥士了。

那一群孤兒之間的競爭很大，因為只有極少數會被選上去當真正的聖鬥士，而其他落選的孩子就只得被丟回街頭。

當時的訓練很嚴格，如果沒有練好功的話就沒飯吃，為了活命，那些孤兒們都拼命地打敗其他的孩子，他們的生活只有打打殺殺。

最諷刺的是，從那群孤兒中脫穎而出，戰鬥是他唯一的技能的卡地亞，卻未能上陣任何一場正式的戰鬥！

「卡地亞！」D祖大叫一聲把卡地亞從回憶中拉回現實。原來在卡地亞沉浸在過去的傷痛之際，尤尼提已經被他的父親喚了過來，正要帶D祖他們去藏書庫。

「你到底在想甚麼呀？我叫了你好幾回了！我們可是要爭分奪秒地去尋找海洋之心，你居然還在做夢！」D祖用手肘撞了卡地亞的腰間一下，臉上展現出不滿的表情。

平日被D祖責罵總是說話多多的卡地亞今回竟然沉默不語，令尤尼提覺得非常奇怪，便上前禮貌地問他一句：「你還好嗎？」

結果卡地亞還是沒有回答，只是搖搖頭。尤尼提實在不知道他這到底是表示沒事，還是無可奉告。不過既然卡地亞不想回應，他亦不想探究了，也懶得管他。

「尤尼提，我們出發吧！」縱然D祖明白卡地亞大概是心中有事，但是他現在一秒也不想浪費，只希望能盡快完成女神所托的使命。


	3. 書庫

第二章：書庫

不知道走過了多少條長廊和樓梯之後，D祖一行人終於來到了一扇大概有十多尺高的大門前。門上雕有各種不同的海洋生物的圖案，而門把則是一對人魚像，整扇門看起來十分華麗精緻，即使是高級如教皇廳，其美觀程度也未能與之相比。

眼見尤尼就要提伸手去拉門把，卡地亞非常懷疑柔弱的尤尼提是否有足夠的力量去把門拉開，正當他想提出由自己來幫忙的時候，只見尤尼提在右邊的美人魚像的髮飾上扭了幾下，接著門上的圖案就開始動地來，隨著一陣金屬磨擦的聲音，門竟然就自動打開了。

「兩位請進。」卡地亞和D祖二人進去之前，尤尼提交給他們一人一顆夜明珠，然後解釋道，「書庫的規矩是不許點燈，以免失火而傷害古籍，所以只能用夜明珠來照明。」

卡地亞心想，把這些破紙片當成是寶貝，真是無聊。

在夜明珠發出的那幽幽的藍光之下，尤尼提看起來更加像一個精靈。再說，尤尼提走路的時候竟然是沒有聲音的，卡地亞十分懷疑他是在飄而不是在走。卡地亞甚至開始猜測尤尼提到底是實體還是幻影。猶豫了一會，還是忍不住上前碰碰尤尼提的手，沒有穿過，是實體，卡地亞舒了一口氣，只是有點驚訝尤尼提的手竟然如此小巧嬌嫩，而且異常冰涼。

尤尼提意識到肌膚被觸碰時馬上把手收回，紅起臉來罵卡地亞了一句：「你瘋了？別碰我！」

D祖皺了皺眉，以責備的眼神看著卡地亞，但是卡地亞並不在乎。

「你很冷嗎？怎麼手那麼冰？」

平日尤尼提並不覺得自己的手特別冰冷，可是剛剛碰到卡地亞的手，卻是一種似曾相識的溫暖，就好像以前跟D祖手牽手一樣。只是在D祖離開之後，他的手又變得冰冷起來了，甚至開始忘記那種溫暖的感覺。

沒等尤尼提回答，卡地亞便抓起他的手放在自己的嘴邊，給它們吹一口暖氣，再以自己的雙手磨擦了幾下，讓尤尼提的手回復一點溫度。尤尼提本來想反抗的，但是這種感覺太熟悉了，源源不絕的暖流從對方的手中傳送到自己的手，然後流遍全身…以前D祖都是這樣為他暖手的，以往的片段此刻全都湧現在他的腦海中。

「你的臉色有點紅潤了，應該有好一些了吧！好心你怕冷就多穿幾件衣服吧！真受不了你。」

尤尼提終於意識到自己該縮手了，連一句多謝也沒有說便急忙遠離卡地亞，走在前面帶路了。卡地亞覺得尤尼提很有趣，明明是個男生，卻像個姑娘一樣害羞。

「我想你們要找的古籍大概就是在這幾個書櫃裡。」尤尼提指向前方的三個約十尺高的書櫃，卡地亞一見到那麼多的書，頓覺一陣頭痛，連眼珠都快要掉出來了。心裡想，**不是真的要看完這三個書櫃裡的藏書吧！看完的時候恐怕我已經虛脫了，還哪有力氣去找海洋之心？**更何況，從小就只活在殺戮的世界中的卡地亞根本就沒讀過書，也看不懂文字。

「尤尼提，謝謝你。」D祖向尤尼提投來一個感激的眼神，隨即著手翻閱古籍了。

「別客氣，我跟你一起找。」

D祖完全沒有變，還是跟以前一樣拘泥於禮節。不過沒關係，尤尼提就是欣賞彬彬有禮的D祖，不像某些沒有禮貌的粗魯傢伙。

D祖和尤尼提努力地閱讀，並且不時討論書中的內容之時，只有卡地亞自己一個站在一旁發呆，感覺被無視了。

終於卡地亞開口了：「喂，D祖，你知道我不會看書的，在這裡我是幫不了你啦…」

不用卡地亞說下去，D祖已經知道卡地亞想怎麼樣，以他對卡地亞的了解，他現在一定是想到處走走。

「好吧，你去吧！等我找到了就會通知你。放心去玩吧！」一聽到自己不用被關在書庫裡，卡地亞就高興得不得了。

「尤尼提，D祖！」

就在卡地亞轉身要離開的時候，尤尼提的姊姊錫菲娜小姐不知道從哪裡跑了出來，幾乎跟卡地亞撞個正著，她害羞地看了卡地亞一眼，隨即低下頭來。

「姊，你來做甚麼呢？」

「錫菲娜小姐…」D祖痛恨自己一世聰明又口齒伶俐，卻在偏偏無法在深愛的錫菲娜小姐面前發揮他一丁點兒的才智。

「我呀，當然是來幫你們的啦！」錫菲娜說話的時候有一刻把眼光停頓在卡地亞的身上，接著露出一如以往的甜美笑容，如此純真的微笑，使她的身上彷佛散發著一種天使般的光輝，讓人不禁為之著迷。

「D祖，現在有人來幫你啦，那我就放心去外面逛一下了！」卡地亞完全無視了站在自己前面的錫菲娜，直接穿過她跟D祖說話。錫菲娜雖覺受傷，但並未表現在臉上，依然是掛著一個可愛的笑容。看到如此無禮的卡地亞，尤尼提沒有辦法像姐姐一樣對於卡地亞的無禮置之不理。

「喂！這位先生，你撞到人不用道歉嗎？」尤尼提上前擋住卡地亞的去路，這下才發現自己竟然比對方矮了足足一個頭！

「算了，我又不介意，更何況是我自己突然跑出來的，不是卡地亞的錯啦。」錫菲娜拉一下尤尼提的衣袖，試圖說服弟弟不要為此而吵架。

「哦？誰在說話呢？聲音那麼大，人跑哪兒去了？」卡地亞假裝看不到身高較矮小的尤尼提，還故意左看看右看看。

**沒想到這個世界上竟然還有這等無聊又幼稚的人存在！**尤尼提心裡不斷地提醒自己不要被對方氣倒了，然後表現出一臉平靜道：「懶得跟一個四肢發達頭腦簡單的文盲說話。」

「哦？原來是你這個頭腦發達四肢萎縮又不知感恩的小矮人？」卡地亞最討厭被別人說是文盲這個事實，自然也不甘示弱。

「誰要你多手？我有叫你幫嗎？多此一舉。」尤尼提脹紅了臉。

「不知道是誰剛剛說過懶得理某人的？怎麼現在又跟他說話啦？」卡地亞向前逼進了一大步，以增加自己的氣勢。

「我說的是某文盲，難道你是文盲嗎？」尤尼提無懼卡地亞，勇敢地迎上前。

此時二人之間的距離只有不到五公分，相當有火藥味。

「你跟我頂嘴的時候真的很可愛…」誰也想不到卡地亞竟忽然收起火，換上一個曖昧的表情，並再向尤尼提靠近一點。

「說不過我就出這一招？不好意思，我跟你不是"同路人" 。」

「是嗎？那為甚麼你看D祖的眼神那麼…」

不給卡地亞有機會把話說完，D祖便忍無可忍地將他給冰封了。尤尼提和錫菲娜都被D祖的這個舉動嚇倒了，沒想到原來文質彬彬的D祖也會有生氣的時候。

「別擔心，他在三十分鐘之後便會自動解封。就讓他自己好好的反省一下吧！」D祖解釋完便繼續埋頭於書海之中。

「既然舍弟和卡地亞不和，不如我先把卡地亞放到別的地方去吧！」錫菲娜提議道。

尤尼提心想，即便卡地亞現在不能動也不能說話，但是見著他就是讓人不爽，不等D祖回應，便馬上答應姐姐的建議。

卡地亞和錫菲娜離開之後，便剩下D祖和尤尼提二人了，就像從前一樣，書庫是他們倆的樂園。

「D祖，你剛剛那樣對你的同事，會不會不太好呢？他回去告你一狀怎麼辦？」尤尼提雖然認為卡地亞是個很可惡的人，但是見到他被D祖冰封起來，心裡還是有點覺得他可憐。

「哈，卡地亞那個傢伙就是活該！你放心吧！他不會告我的狀的。」D祖笑了笑。

**不過他這樣會不會感冒呢？**尤尼提看著窗外白雪紛飛，想到這樣寒冷的天氣之下，卡地亞卻要被封在冰之中，不禁有點為他擔心。

錫菲娜凝視著卡地亞冰雕，越看越是喜歡他，心中讚嘆著，**他真的長得很帥呢！**文質彬彬的乖乖男生實在太沒趣了，只有像卡地亞這種壞壞的男生才可以引起錫菲娜的興趣。他現在這個不懷好意的笑容，錫菲娜真的很喜歡。

**如果現在親他一下，他應該不會知道吧！**錫菲娜想著，便鼓起勇氣在卡地亞冰雕的唇上吻了一下。

**該死的！**被D祖冰封的卡地亞動彈不得，竟然就這樣眼巴巴的看著自己的初吻被一個討厭的貴族小姐奪去！**可惡的女人！本大爺一旦重獲自由，你就死定了！**

親了一下之後，錫菲娜變得有點大膽了，竟然開始伸手輕撫卡地亞臉上的每一個部分，從眼眉到鼻子，再到嘴唇，然後又從臉頰摸索到耳朵，繼而觸摸卡地亞身體的其他部分！

即使被冰封的卡地亞對於錫菲娜的觸碰並無感覺，但是眼見自己的身體被侵犯，叫卡地亞如何能夠忍受？

當錫菲娜快要摸到卡地亞的大腿時，卡地亞感覺到自己的手指頭有點發麻了，他知道自己開始解凍了。錫菲娜有點猶疑到底該不該再摸索下去，**這樣做有點太過份吧！**她告訴自己。最後決定還是給卡地亞一個抱抱，外加深情一吻。

錫菲娜忽然感覺到這一次跟之間的一吻有點不同，現在她吻到的嘴唇是溫暖的，柔軟的，當錫菲娜緩緩地抬起頭時，只見卡地亞正以兇狠的眼光怒視著她。

「還想抽本大爺水到甚麼地步？」卡地亞起身把錫菲娜逼向牆角，他最討厭處於弱勢，因為他一向都是主動攻擊的一方。

「我…我…對不起…我是真的很喜歡你才會…」錫菲娜早已羞愧到無地置容，完全不敢直視卡地亞。

「喜歡我？請問小姐你到底喜歡我甚麼？你喜歡的是我這張臉嗎？如果你說不是的話，那你喜歡我甚麼？你認識我嗎？」卡地亞狠狠地瞪著錫菲娜，那種可怕的眼光嚇得錫菲娜都快要哭出來了。

「喜歡就是喜歡，哪有理由的？沒錯，我是對你不了解，可是我可以慢慢認識你啊！」錫菲娜含淚望著卡地亞，心中無法理解為何這個人一聽到自己說喜歡他就反應那麼大。

「好啊！那我告訴你…」卡地亞低頭在錫菲娜的耳邊低聲說，「我有心臟病，隨時都可能發病而死…」

「那你還喜歡我嗎？」卡地亞兇狠地正視著錫菲娜大吼。

「…」錫菲娜呆站在地板上，一時之間不知道該有甚麼樣的反應。

「當你還未看到一個人的真面目之前，不要隨便說喜歡他，懂嗎？」卡地亞粗暴地推開錫菲娜，然後揮袖而去。

錫菲娜呆了幾秒之後，便定過神來追上卡地亞。她非常不甘心，**為甚麼這個世界上竟然會有男人可以用自己有病這種爛藉口來狠心拒絕像自己一樣的美女？**

「卡地亞！你別走！」錫菲娜努力地追。

「別跟著我！」卡地亞加快了腳步。

「你不許走！」

錫菲娜還是不願放棄，依然緊追不捨。眼見卡地亞快要消失在自己的視線範圍之中，錫菲娜竟然喊守衛去把卡地亞給欄住！

卡地亞萬萬想不到布格蘭的小姐會出動到城堡的守衛來對付自己，心中明白大事不妙，他只是隨D祖前來辦公事，代表的是女神，是聖域，要是自己惹了甚麼禍，肯定會連累到其他人。卡地亞知道現在他絕不可以還手，只能逃。

在守衛的重重圍困之下，卡地亞竟然跳窗了！

「小姐，他跳出窗外不見了！」守衛甲緊張地向錫菲娜報告。

「笨蛋！既然他到外面去了，就到外面去找呀！在這兒他人生路不熟，跑不遠的，快去追呀！」'錫菲娜開始發起小姐脾氣了，心中很氣為何十幾個守衛都欄不住一個卡地亞。

事實上，卡地亞並沒有逃出去，沒錯，他的確是跳出窗外，但是他跳出去的時候躲到了陽台的底部，因此守衛們都以為他不見了。當卡地亞聽到守衛們離去的聲音，為保險起見，他還再多等了一會，確保沒有人留下之後，他便跳到下一層樓的陽台上。心中舒了一口氣，卡地亞隨即拉開陽台的落地大玻璃門，只見這是一間佈置十分簡單卻不失美觀的睡房。此時卡地亞的目光落在那張看起來軟綿綿的大床上，心想這肯定要比他在聖域的石床舒服得多了。

卡地亞老實不客氣地脫下聖衣便跳到大床上躺，果然非常舒適，就連枕頭和被單都似乎散發著一種令人愉快的香味。奔走了好幾天的卡地亞實在是累了，不消一會便呼呼大睡了。


	4. 尤尼提的秘密

第三章：尤尼提的秘密

尤尼提和D祖一起翻書翻了大半天，已經疲倦不堪了。至於D祖，走了好幾天的路到布格蘭之後一直都沒有好好休息過，自然是沒撐到多久便睡著了。尤尼提不忍心吵醒他，便由得他睡，而自己則繼續努力幫忙翻看古籍。其實尤尼提心中一直都很矛盾，一方面他希望可以盡快幫D祖找到他需要的資料，為他出一分力，而卡地亞這個討厭鬼便可以快快回聖域；另一方面，他想陪D祖慢慢地看書，最好永遠也找不到海洋之心，讓他和D祖一直一起看書，因為他不知道當D祖找到海洋之心回去聖域之後，還要多久才可以再見。

尤尼提很少可以看到D祖的睡臉，以前他們一起看書的時候，一般都是自己先睡著，每次都要麻煩D祖把自己抱回房間去。現在看著熟睡的D祖，尤尼提覺得很幸福，他希望時間從此停下來，永遠留在這一刻。

卡地亞說得對，尤尼提的確是很喜歡D祖，可是他明白這份感情必需收藏起來。他一直都小心翼翼地隱藏著對D祖的感情，連至親的姐姐和D祖本人都不知道他的心意，為甚麼方才認識的卡地亞卻一眼就看得到呢？是旁觀者清嗎？

尤尼提看了下大鐘，**晚了，該回去休息了**。尤尼提依戀地撫摸著D祖的頭髮，比起他們上一次見面的時候，D祖的頭髮長長了許多，不過沒有關係，這無損他對D祖的喜愛。

「不好意思，我實在是抱不動你，你就睡在這裡吧！」尤尼提為D祖蓋上了一張毛壇，然後轉身回去自己的房間了。在路上，尤尼提突然想起卡地亞，相信他已經解凍了吧！**其實我不用擔心他，姊姊一定會把他照顧得好好的，不是嗎？**

終於，尤尼提可以換上自己喜歡的衣服了，白色蕾絲睡裙，這樣才是真正的自己。尤尼提可以肯定，要是父親大人知道的話，是絕對不會高興的。真的很不公平，錫菲娜姐姐和自己明明是同卵雙生的姊妹，為甚麼姐姐因為身體較弱，就可以過無憂無慮的生活，而自己卻要裝成一個兒子，承受作為布格蘭繼承人的一切壓力？她連談戀愛的權利都沒有，大家都誤會她是個同志而怕她…

在這個世界上，就只有D祖不會嫌棄她。

既然是無法改變的命運，就不要再想了，尤尼提告訴自己，倒不如就在這一個只屬於她自己的私人時間之中，好好的享受做回女孩子的感覺。

尤尼提放下長髮，簡單地梳理了一會，便鑽進溫暖的被窩裡。

今天的被窩好像比平日的要溫暖舒適，尤尼提很快便進入夢鄉了。

早上柔和的晨光照進房間，照到卡地亞的臉上，他緩緩地張開眼睛，看了看座落在牆角的大鐘，時間尚早，他還不想起床。卡地亞轉身避開那一線剛好照到他的眼睛的晨光，突然感覺到鼻子有點癢癢的。他想伸手抓癢，卻碰到一些順滑的髮絲，再摸索之下竟觸摸到溫暖的皮膚！卡地亞馬上清醒過來，當他看清楚枕邊人的時候幾乎嚇得叫了出來！**錫菲娜？怎麼可能？她為甚麼會在這裡？**卡地亞不知道自己該怎麼辦，**不可以吵醒對方，必須偷偷溜走**，他心裡告訴自己。

正當卡地亞打算逃走的時候，對方竟然伸手抓住他的手！卡地亞心中一驚，**我該不會被發現了吧！**卡地亞隨後發現對方並沒有醒，不禁舒一口氣。於是他小心地把對方的手移開，心裡覺得奇怪，怎麼錫菲娜的指甲突然修剪得這麼短？昨天見她的時候還是十指尖尖的。卡地亞再仔細看真這位枕邊人，發現此人的感覺有別於錫菲娜，比較像是…尤尼提！

**天啊！尤尼提怎麼會穿蕾絲睡衣？**卡地亞心想莫非他有易服癖？於是卡地亞把被子拉開，只見對方的裙擺睡到上移了不少，露出大半條雪白的腿，而薄薄的絲質睡衣正好把身體的曲線都完美地展示出來，怎麼看都不可能是男生。怎麼可能？尤尼提竟然真的是個女孩子！卡地亞不敢相信自己居然跟一個女孩子睡在一起！而且是個並非普通漂亮的女孩，這也未免太刺激他的心臟了吧！卡地亞不敢碰尤尼提，一來怕驚醒對方，二來對方看起來像精靈一樣神聖不可侵犯，讓他產生一種敬而遠之的感覺。

被子被拉走，感到一陣寒意，尤尼提便醒了過來。在尤尼提看到身邊的卡地亞而快要尖叫的時候，反應敏捷的卡地亞馬上用手掩著她的嘴巴。

「你該不會想把大家都引過來看我們現在這個樣子吧？精靈姐姐。」卡地亞不懷好意地掃視尤尼提全身，尤尼提馬上拉起被子擋住卡地亞的視線。

「你看甚麼嘛！」尤尼提紅著臉用被子蓋住卡地亞的頭，不讓他看到自己。

「喂！你想用被子把我給悶死嗎？還不拿開？」卡地亞把被子搶走，然後用來包住尤尼提。

「反正我都已經看到了，你打死我也沒有用。」

這一下尤尼提真的想死了算了，竟然被可惡的卡地亞看到自己穿著睡衣的樣子！還讓他看到了大半條腿！而且極有可能跟那個混蛋大被同眠了一整夜！

「不過你不用擔心，你的身裁不怎麼樣嘛，提不起我的興趣。」卡地亞雖理虧，但依然一臉俏皮。

「你…你這傢伙！到底甚麼時候跑到我的房間來的？」尤尼提已經急得快要哭出來了。

「重要嗎？我想你應該想想該如何不讓我把你的秘密公開吧！」卡地亞露出一個卑鄙的笑容，尤尼提不由自主地拉緊被子。

「喂！你不可以告訴別人啊！求你啦！」尤尼提緊張地拉住卡地亞的手，露出一副可憐的樣子。

「就這樣？至少該試著收賣我吧！」卡地亞一臉泰然的樣子讓尤尼提更加焦急了。

「那…那你想怎麼樣？」尤尼提問這個問題的時候心中非常害怕，不曉得這個卑鄙的卡地亞那顆壞腦袋會想出甚麼過份的要求。

「哦？你這樣問我很為難耶！我怕小姐你不願意，然後罵我下流…」卡地亞又露出那個壞壞的笑容，尤尼提很想說他現在的表情已經非常下流了。

「說吧…」尤尼提已經感到相當絕望了。

「親我一下吧！」卡地亞向尤尼提靠過來，二人相距不到十公分。

「甚麼？」尤尼提馬上用被子擋著。

「甚麼？已經給你打了個折了。」卡地亞又再逼進一步，此時二人距離已減至五公分。

「真是親你一下，你就會保密嗎？」

卡地亞點點頭，心裡想，**你不是真的那麼天真吧？**尤尼提這下決定豁出去了，她閉上眼睛，慢慢靠向卡地亞的臉。在尤尼提的嘴唇快要碰到卡地亞之前，他忽然捧起尤尼提的臉仔細觀察。

「你這個表情很可愛呢！哈哈！」

「喂！你到底想怎麼樣嘛！」尤尼提的臉紅得不得了，隨即把卡地亞給推開。

「我呀，我現在改變主意了。」卡地亞再次露出一個邪惡的笑容，尤尼提不禁恐慌起來。

「沒甚麼，本大爺在這裡無聊得很，你就在這段期間當我的遊伴吧！事先聲明，當我的遊伴必須服從我，明白了嗎？」

尤尼提心想這豈不是增加刑期嗎？

「你會不會太過份？之前明明說好的…」

「誰叫你那麼猶疑？你一猶疑我又改變主意了！」

「好啦！好啦！當遊伴就當遊伴啦！不准反悔啊！」尤尼提伸出尾指，要求簽合同打印章，卡地亞也乖乖地伸出尾指跟對方打個勾。

「行了吧？可以走了嗎？」

「我總得換件衣服吧！」

不等尤尼提開口，卡地亞便自動用被子蓋住自己，表示不會看她更衣。尤尼提雖然不相信卡地亞，但是她覺得自己已經沒有甚麼能夠損失了，也不在乎卡地亞隔著一張綿被"看" 自己更衣了。

在尤尼提剛剛扣上最後一顆扭扣之時，卡地亞已經上前拉著她的手往陽台走了。

尤尼提只見卡地亞拉著自己的手站在陽台的邊緣，看他的樣子是打算一躍而下，她的臉色頓時變得慘白。

「你不是認真的吧？真的要從這裡出去嗎？」尤尼提驚慌地望向三四層樓之下的地面。

「難道你想讓別人看到你跟我在一起嗎？」卡地亞故意舉起那隻牽著尤尼提的手。

「當然不想！」尤尼提馬上把手收回。

「你不用答得那麼快吧！我真的受傷了…」卡地亞露出一副受傷的表情，普通人多數會被他騙到，但是尤尼提知道他是裝的。

「你真的要出去嗎？外面很冷啊！」**這傢伙是不是瘋了？天寒地凍要到外面去做甚麼？**尤尼提只希望他在外面被冷風吹一下會清醒一點，然後趕快回到暖爐旁邊。

「來，抓緊我，我們要跳樓了！」尤尼提還來不及反應，卡地亞便抱起她一躍而下了！

「你…你真是瘋了！」尤尼提雖然已經著地，但依然驚魂未定，還緊緊地抱著卡地亞。

「白痴！我當然是很清楚這種高度是我可以跳的範圍才會敢抱著你跳樓的。要是你有甚麼事，我怎麼向D祖交代？」卡地亞大笑三聲便牽起尤尼提的手走了。尤尼提本想把卡地亞的手甩開的，但是他的手很溫暖，如果不抓著來取暖的話實在是太浪費了。

「嗨，你穿這套金甲真的會暖嗎？」比起穿大棉襖的的自己，穿金甲的卡地亞反而像一個活動暖爐。尤尼提很好奇這薄薄的金屬到底是如何為卡地亞保暖的。

「當然，這聖衣好歹也是神物，自然是我們凡人無法理解的。」

卡地亞看得出來尤尼提覺得冷，但是他知道尤尼提愛面子，一定不肯讓他幫忙，於是悄悄地透過那隻牽著她的手給她傳送自己溫暖的小宇宙。尤尼提感覺到一股暖流正從卡地亞的手中傳到自己的身上，很溫暖，難道這就是女神的聖鬥士的力量嗎？

雙方都沒有說話，只是一直向前行，漫無目的地走在雪地上。尤尼提不知道該不該問卡地亞他們現在到底要去哪，而事實上卡地亞也不知道該去甚麼地方。一直走著走著，尤尼提覺得這樣沉默的氣氛怪怪的，為甚麼之前老愛抱怨的卡地亞此刻竟變得異常地沉默寡言呢？既然對方不開口，她總覺得自己該說些甚麼，猶疑了一會之後，她決定打破沉寂。

「D祖是為了要保護自己身邊的人而當上聖鬥士，那你呢？你到底為了甚麼？」

尤尼提感覺到那一股來自卡地亞的暖流突然停止傳送過來。

「為了活命。」卡地亞回答的時候語氣極之冰冷，完全不像他平常的作風。

「就這樣？」

「要是我不當聖鬥士的話就得餓死街頭，你覺得我還可能有別的理由嗎？我也很想知道，想要保護一個人的感覺是怎樣的…」

此時的卡地亞竟似是一個傷痕累累的可憐人，身上的傷彷佛還在淌著熱血，跟之前那個愛玩，不正經又沒禮貌的討厭鬼實在是判若兩人。尤尼提突然覺得這個卡地亞的本質也許並不是那麼糟糕，也許是他經歷過太多可怕的事情，所以才會用滿不在乎的外殼把重傷的自己包裹起來吧！

**如此深刻的傷痕，要多久才可以復原呢？**

看到這樣的卡地亞，尤尼提竟然昇起一種想保護他的念頭。尤尼提恥笑著自己這種瘋狂的想法，前一刻明明還是很討厭這個天蝎座的聖鬥士，現在卻希望自己能夠保護他，就算不能保護他，也想讓他倚靠一下，在他疲倦的時候站在他身後，給他一點點支撐。

**人生就是這麼諷刺嗎？**

「怎麼這樣看我？你在同情我嗎？」卡地亞鬆開了尤尼提的手，用冰冷的眼光看著她。

「不是的…」尤尼提走到卡地亞的背後，「要是你真的太累了，就靠過來吧！雖然我像你說的那樣四肢比較萎縮，但是我會努力地撐著你，不讓你跌倒的。」

「讓我倚靠，不讓我跌倒？」從來沒有人對卡地亞說過這樣的話，他該感動嗎？就連親生父母都可以拋棄他，這個世界上還有人是可信的嗎？

「哈哈！小矮人，你這種樹枝般的身形，要怎麼讓我倚靠？要是我真的靠過來，只怕連你也會倒下吧！」卡地亞轉過來面對著尤尼提狂笑不止。沒錯，他在嘲笑著，只不過，他所嘲笑的正是他自己，他嘲笑自己竟然真的有那麼一剎被感動到。

「即使這樣，至少你不會是一個人跌倒，對不對？」尤尼提很認真地看著卡地亞，她那雙像玻璃珠一樣明亮透徹的眼睛，彷佛流露出一絲絲的溫暖的光芒。這個眼神，就像是他十五歲那年見過的…仙女姐姐！

_『不用怕，我會一直在這兒照顧你…』仙女姐姐答應過卡地亞會留在他的床邊照顧他的，但是她最後並沒有留下…卡地亞知道仙女姐姐是不願意離開的，他當時雖然病得昏昏沈沈，但是他感覺到有人把仙女姐姐本來握著自己的手強行扯開，他聽到仙女姐姐哭喊的聲音…他想起床拉住仙女姐姐，可是虛弱的他追到樓梯的時候，便昏了過去。_

從此以後他就沒有再見過仙女姐姐了。

被突然之間湧現的回憶所蒙蔽的卡地亞竟把眼前的尤尼提當成是他記憶中的仙女姐姐，俯身便將她一擁入懷。**仙女姐姐，我真的很想你…沒錯，我當初想當聖鬥士的確是為了生存，但是遇見你之後，我堅持下去的目的就是為了再次見到你。**

卡地亞突如其來的擁抱使尤尼提感到不知所措，她不敢動，只是任由對方把自己緊緊抱著。現在的卡地亞已經褪下了保護層，變回原來那個滿身是傷的卡地亞。尤尼提清楚地感受到卡地亞波動的情緒，也感受到卡地亞的溫柔…

**這就是真正的你嗎？卡地亞。**


	5. 冰與火

第四章：冰與火

過了一陣子，卡地亞終於從夢中清醒過來，並立即放開尤尼提，對於自己的失態感到有點尷尬，因此別過頭去而不敢面對尤尼提。尤尼提也知道卡地亞是因為向自己暴露了脆弱的一面而覺得不好意思，也就不說甚麼了。

「是啦！你想去甚麼地方逛？我帶你去。」尤尼提試著改變話題以緩和尷尬的氣氛。

卡地亞沉默了一陣，終於開口道，「剛剛不好意思，我不小心把你當成是別人了…」但他始終不敢直視尤尼提。

「沒有關系，我知道你不是故意的。」尤尼提笑了笑。

尤尼提說不介意使卡地亞更有罪惡感，他終於回頭看看尤尼提，猛然發現她的臉竟壓上了他的聖衣的花紋。**這個笨蛋，臉被弄成這樣還說沒關系…**

「臉還好嗎？」卡地亞伸手輕觸尤尼提被壓上聖衣花紋的臉頰，**很冰冷，她是冰雪造的嗎？**

「嗯，沒事，臉上有個圖案不是挺好的嗎？怎麼？不好看嗎？」

看到尤尼提這個傻傻的表情，卡地亞無奈地笑了笑，**她怎麼會這般可愛？**然後用自己溫熱的手包著尤尼提的臉頰。尤尼提被卡地亞的這個舉動嚇了一跳，有點想後退，但見到卡地亞友善的眼神，便由得他為自己取暖了。

「怎麼卡地亞總是像個大暖爐一樣呢？真羨慕你。」

「沒甚麼好羨慕的，我這樣子是因為常常處於過熱的狀態吧。」

「那我給你降溫降溫吧！」尤尼提脫下手套用自己冰涼的手放在卡地亞的臉上。

「你果然是雪精靈，全身都冷冰冰的。」冰涼的感覺讓卡地亞覺得很舒服，這一雙冷冷的小手，真的很像仙女姐姐的手。仙女姐姐長大之後，會不會長得像尤尼提一般呢？卡地亞猜想著。

「會不會太冷？」尤尼提突然問。

「不會，我覺得剛剛好。」卡地亞笑著抓起尤尼提的小手，放在自己的手裡，現在他們二人的手掌的溫度漸漸變得相近了。

「我是你的退熱貼。」

「那我就是你的暖水袋。」

「我們可以說是最佳拍檔吧！」

「是啊！」

一個永遠處於過熱的狀態，一個永遠都是冷冰冰的，當他們觸碰之時大家的體溫都會變得合適了。

「尤尼提，你之前說過在我累的時候會支撐著我，是不是認真的？」卡地亞忽然再次露出一個不懷好意的笑容，這樣的變化使尤尼提有點不太適應。

「那…當然是認真的啦！」尤尼提轉過頭意圖躲避卡地亞那一抹壞壞的笑容。

「那你站穩了，我現在要靠過來了！」卡地亞說靠過來就真的馬上向尤尼提靠了過來，毫無防備的尤尼提自然是無法支撐穿著重甲的卡地亞，結果二人雙雙跌倒，還一起滾下小斜坡，最後變了個大雪球！

「你是故意的吧！快起來呀，你想壓死我嗎？」尤尼提爭扎著想推開卡地亞，但是一點用也沒有。

「是呀！我就是故意的，這樣不好玩嗎？我想平日應該沒有人會這樣跟你玩吧！你該感謝我呢！」卡地亞還對尤尼提做了個鬼臉，完全沒有起來的意思。

「夠了！你再不起來我真的會被你壓死的！」尤尼提勉強再爭扎了幾下便沒有力氣再反抗了。她本來以為卡地亞變好了，結果他還是跟之前一樣惡劣。尤尼提覺得自己受騙了，既生氣又無奈。

「好吧！那我們就換個位置吧！」卡地亞說完就馬上一滾，讓自己壓在下面。

「我真的很冷…」尤尼提已經冷得僵硬了，連說話的聲音也變得柔弱起來了。

卡地亞沒想到尤尼提的體質真的有那麼弱，於是急忙爬起來把身上的雪甩掉，然後抱起尤尼提，給她傳送溫暖的小宇宙。看到尤尼提的體溫漸漸恢復了，卡地亞便鬆一口氣了。

「對不起，我不知道你受不了。」卡地亞一副愧疚的表情，尤尼提也不好意思怪責他了。

「好啦，我知道你不會是故意害我的。」

「現在夠暖了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「怎麼啦？太舒服，捨不得起來嗎？」卡地亞故意把臉貼近尤尼提的臉，露出一個頑皮的笑容。

「是呀！我要一直抱著卡地亞大暖爐。」尤尼提也故意伸手環抱著卡地亞的頸，表現出一副非常享受的樣子，不知不覺開始配合起卡地亞的玩笑。這種感覺很奇怪，卻又很熟悉…這一刻尤尼提覺得自己好像變得比較像一個有血有肉人，而不再是冰人。

**是卡地亞溶化了包裹著我的心的冰層嗎？**

卡地亞見到尤尼提這個樣子，忍不住哈哈大笑，「你跟我混得久了，學了我的壞習慣了？」

「你也知道的，近墨者黑嘛！」

「你真的不要起來？」卡地亞再貼近一點，二人的鼻子也快碰上了。

「現在舒服得很，當然不要起來。」尤尼提用手推開卡地亞的臉，阻止他進一步靠近。

「那我們現在做甚麼好呢？」卡地亞又不懷好意地笑起來了，並再靠近了一些。

「聊天吧！」尤尼提再次把卡地亞推開。

「好，之前你問了我幾個問題，現在換我來問你了。」

「好，你問吧！」

「你為甚麼要假裝成男生？」

「一定要說嗎？」

「當然。」

「好吧…」

於是尤尼提便跟卡地亞說起她的故事了。

尤尼提的父親大人是家中的次子，由於他一直都比身為長子的哥哥優秀，因此父親便將領主之位交予弟弟。他的哥哥一直都十分介意自己無法繼承布格蘭，也一直意圖從弟弟的手上奪走領主之位。當錫菲娜和尤尼提出生的時候，她們的母親不幸地因難產而去世，而布格蘭對於一夫一妻的制度執行得非常嚴格，即使其中一方先行離世，另一方也不可以另結新歡。由於領主夫人生的雙胞胎均是女兒，跟據布格蘭的法律，只有兒子才有權繼承領主之位，若領主並無兒子，則由領主的兄弟繼位。尤尼提的父親大人不願把領主之位讓給野心勃勃的哥哥，因此決定把自己的女兒當成兒子般養育成人。起初是打算讓錫菲娜來當兒子的，但是錫菲娜的體質較弱，領主認為她不適合當兒子，於是讓身體比姐姐好一些的尤尼提來當兒子。

尤尼提自小便接受男孩子的教育，也一直被阻止接觸任何女孩子的東西。在青春期之前，尤尼提都一直以為自己是個男孩。當她發現自己其實是女孩的時候，曾經有一段時間無法接受這個事實。天生是美人胚子的尤尼提一直都被認為是個娘娘腔的男生，同齡的孩子們都不喜歡她，這造成了她整天黏著姐姐的情況，並因此更不受其他人的歡迎。錫菲娜後來為了跟其他小孩子做朋友，竟然疏遠了自己的弟弟。沒有朋友的尤尼提只好與書本作伴。七歲的那一年，尤尼提的父親收了一個跟她們姊妹倆年紀相約的孤兒當養子，他就是水瓶座的聖鬥士D祖。D祖是個富正義感的孩子，每次見到有人要欺負尤尼提的時候，都會為她出頭。起初尤尼提並沒有理會這個多管閒事又天天與自己一同分享書庫中的藏書的D祖，直至一次D祖有看不懂的地方，主動走過來向尤尼提請教。二人發現大家志趣相投，從此成為了好朋友。隨著二人日慚長大，斯文大方又博學多才的D祖亦慢慢打動了尤尼提少女的心，可惜尤尼提不可以向D祖表達自己的感情，只能默默地看著D祖被自己美麗動人的姐姐所深深吸引，而暗自神傷。

十四歲的那一年，聖域廣泛招募新的聖鬥士，一心想維持愛與正義的D祖當然義不容辭主動前往參加訓練。二人一別就是八年了，但是尤尼提對D祖的感情始於如一。

「真是辛苦你了，要扮成男孩子這麼多年。」卡地亞的童年雖然過得要苦得多，但是至少他還可以用自己的身份來生存，不禁對尤尼提的遭遇產生一點點憐憫之心。

「我這樣做是為了布格蘭，沒甚麼了不起的。」尤尼提微笑著，但是卡地亞看得出她的笑容中帶著一種說不出的淒楚。

「沒關系，以後你在我面前就是女孩子，不用刻意壓低聲音來說話，也不用裝男子漢，想哭就哭吧！」卡地亞輕拍尤尼提的頭，然後讓她倚在自己的肩上。雖然卡地亞的臉上展現出一副不太願意的表情，但是尤尼提可以感受到他內心的溫柔。忽然卡地亞意識到自己的聖衣可能會在尤尼提的臉上再壓上花紋，便馬上卸下重甲，讓尤尼提的臉貼在自己溫熱的皮膚上。

見到卡地亞如此貼心的舉動，本來已經眼泛淚光的尤尼提便忍不住被他感動得哇哇大哭起來了。

「卡地亞…你這樣會著涼的…」哭得聲音沙啞的尤尼提抓起自己的披肩包裹著卡地亞。

「喂，你哭夠了我們就該回去幫D祖了，知道嗎？」卡地亞說話的聲音很不耐煩，但是他為尤尼提拭去淚珠的手卻異常輕柔。

尤尼提點點頭看著卡地亞，忽然驚覺眼前的這個人曾經是多麼的討厭，現在竟然成為自己唯一的傾訴對象，覺得實在是太可笑了。收藏在心中這麼久的秘密，終於說了出來，埋藏在血液中的淚水亦一拼發泄出來，尤尼提頓覺一身輕鬆。

前往書庫的途中，卡地亞和尤尼提在走廊遇上了錫菲娜。

「姊！你怎麼不多多休息？醫生說你要乖乖的在床上躺著。」尤尼提擔憂地走到錫菲娜的身邊。

「尤尼提，你姊她生病了嗎？」卡地亞怎麼也看不出來這個精神奕奕的大小姐到底哪裡有毛病，就算是有病，有問題的大概就是腦袋吧！

「哦，卡地亞先生不用費心，我不像你，這並不是甚麼大病，死不了。只是自幼身體較弱，比較容易感冒吧！」錫菲娜不等尤尼提回答便自己踏上前意圖挑戰卡地亞的脾氣。怎料卡地亞竟不為所動，一副懶得跟她吵的樣子。

「姊！不要這樣嘛！」尤尼提不明白為何姐姐昨天還對卡地亞甚有意思，今天卻要跟他反面呢？心中暗嘆女人的心真是讓人摸不著頭腦。為免卡地亞的衝動個性抵不住姐姐言語上的挑釁而惹上麻煩，尤尼提當機立斷把卡地亞給拖走。

卡地亞一向最討厭被人家拿他的病來開玩笑的，但是這一次不知道為甚麼，錫菲娜的挑撥竟然沒有讓他情緒失控，實在令他自己非常驚訝。卡地亞看著挽起自己的手拼命狂奔的尤尼提，心裡想，是因為今天他的身邊帶著這一塊退熱貼嗎？

「真是的，還好我馬上拉你走，不然就糟了。」尤尼提靠在牆壁喘著氣。

「你用不著跑得那麼急吧？就算你姐姐有多討厭，我也不會動手打女人的。」卡地亞靠牆坐在尤尼提的的身旁。

「我知道你不會打她，但是你可能會把臉靠得很近很近來兇她…」跑得太累的尤尼提也坐下來了。

「哈哈！你是怕你姐姐被嚇倒，還是…你會妒忌？」卡地亞忽然把臉貼近尤尼提的臉，臉上掛著一個邪惡的笑容。

「我為甚麼要妒忌？」尤尼提敏捷地用手擋住卡地亞的臉，她早就知道這個傢伙喜歡突如其來地靠近別人。卡地亞想不到尤尼提的反應竟然那麼快，馬上擺出一個失望的表情。

「我平日不會這樣兇其他人的，只會對你。」

「甚麼意思？」

「沒有其他原因，就只是我特別喜歡兇你，哈哈！」

「為甚麼？覺得我好欺負嗎？」尤尼提有點生氣的看了看卡地亞。

「不知道，兇你好像特別好玩。」卡地亞無視尤尼提生氣的眼光，哈哈大笑起來。

「我不理你了。」尤尼提站起來準備去書庫找D祖。

「你真是的，開個玩笑有必要這麼認真嗎？」卡地亞伸手抓住尤尼提的手。

「好啦！你是不是要去幫D祖的？」尤尼提試圖甩開卡地亞拉著自己的手，但是對方並沒有放開手。

「精靈姐姐還在生氣嗎？」卡地亞輕輕的拉一拉尤尼提的手。

「我就知道你這個人沒點正經，跟你認真我就輸了。」尤尼提沒好氣地說。

「那你為甚麼不讓我牽？」卡地亞像個小孩子一樣扁嘴起來。

「我們又不是小朋友，這樣子牽手怪怪的。」尤尼提的臉不自覺地泛起一陣粉紅。

「跟你牽手很有親切感嘛，真的不行嗎？」卡地亞露出哀求的眼光，像一隻路邊的可憐小狗。

「你確定要在D祖面前這樣做嗎？你想他以為我們是同志嗎？」見到卡地亞的表情，尤尼提開始有點被動搖了。

「那即是不在他面前就可以牽你的手嗎？」卡地亞馬上換上一個欣喜的表情，像是小孩子得到允許吃糖果一樣，尤尼提不禁嘆息他真是個大孩子。

「事先聲明，讓你牽手並不代表甚麼。我只是為了取暖，而你是為了你的那種親切感，我們大家各取所需。我心中喜歡的人只有D祖，明白嗎？」

「好的，就這樣說好了。」

「新的交易？」

「新的交易。」


	6. 誤會

第五章：誤會

D祖有點驚訝卡地亞今天竟然會乖乖地坐在書庫裡幫忙翻書，而且他看得出卡地亞和尤尼提的關系不知道因何變得比之前好多了。卡地亞雖然常常被指是文盲，但是他也不是完全不會看書的，只是他看得懂的文字很有限。尤尼提為了讓卡地亞幫得上忙，便教了他幾個關鍵字，告訴他只要看到那些詞就通知他們。本來對書本文字一點興趣都沒有的卡地亞忽然發現自己竟然有那麼多看不懂的地方，不知道哪來的念頭，居然會想學習讀書！他一有不明白的地方就會拉著尤尼提來問個明白，因為他不懂的實在是太多了，結果尤尼提不但沒辦法幫D祖一起找資料，還無辜地變成了卡地亞小朋友的老師。尤尼提被卡地亞一時氣得頭頂出煙，一時被他弄得哭笑不得，讓一旁的D祖深感困惑。

「你們兩個，甚麼時候變得這麼友好的？」D祖無奈地看著卡地亞故意曲解書中的某些句子，然後把尤尼提引得哈哈大笑。

「尤尼提，我們要不要跟D祖說好呢？」卡地亞用曖昧的眼神看著尤尼提，尤尼提一時之間也不知道該如何解釋他們之間奇異的變化。

「還是別說好了。」D祖見到尤尼提這個樣子，也明白這大概是自己不會想知道的事情。

「D祖，你別誤會了！我們不是那樣子的！」尤尼提立即緊張地推開卡地亞，不希望自己心中喜歡的D祖以為她和卡地亞之間有些甚麼。

「尤尼提，你這樣子不是欲蓋彌彰嗎？」卡地亞露出一副受傷的表情，尤尼提見到他這副裝模作樣的樣子真的很想打他。不過經他這麼一說，尤尼提知道自己就算有十張嘴也說不清了。卡地亞看到尤尼提這個絕望非常的樣子，忍不住覺得很好笑。而D祖則假裝沒聽到，保持沉默為上策。

「喂！不要這樣子嘛！D祖也知道我直得很，怎麼可能去當同志呢？」卡地亞拉一下尤尼提的衣袖，然後把一張紙遞給她。紙上面畫了一個扁嘴的卡地亞，並寫著：對不起。尤尼提本不不打算這麼快就原諒卡地亞的，但是當她見到那張紙之後，竟然很不爭氣地笑了出來。

D祖見狀皺了皺眉，忍不住打破沉默說：「不好意思，卡地亞。我看你現在這個樣子，真的很沒有說服力。」

卡地亞並沒有理會D祖，繼續在紙上畫一些怪物來引尤尼提笑。D祖見他們倆玩得開心，也就不管了，只好自己努力埋頭書海。正當D祖看得入神的時候，錫菲娜不知道從甚麼時候開始坐在他旁邊的椅子上，害D祖一抬頭的時候便嚇了一大跳。

「錫…錫菲娜小姐，你甚麼時候來的？」不知道為甚麼，D祖每次面對錫菲娜的時候都總是會有點口吃，完全無法像平常一樣說話。

「我剛剛來的。怎麼只有你一個人在看書？他們兩個怎麼在那邊玩耍起來了？」錫菲娜望過去卡地亞他們那邊，心裡很不是滋味。為甚麼尤尼提可以跟卡地亞相處得那麼開心，而自己卻被卡地亞拒於千里呢？錫菲娜覺得這實在是太不公平了。為甚麼作為布格蘭的繼承人，尤尼提就能夠享有一切特權呢？尤尼提可以跟父親大人到外面去結識不同的人，而自己卻要整天躲在家裡做針線活兒。最讓錫菲娜不甘心的是，即使她是個絕世美女，裙下之臣多不勝數，但是她喜歡的每一個人都總是對尤尼提比較好。她曾經喜歡過的D祖是這樣，就連現在她看上的卡地亞亦然。錫菲娜不明白，為甚麼男生身份的尤尼提竟然會比女生身份的自己更得那兩位男孩的歡心？錫菲娜已經成功將D祖搶了回來，下一步她就要把卡地亞也奪回來。**尤尼提，我是絕對不會讓你得到我所喜歡的東西的。**

「都是那個卡地亞，唉…本來尤尼提在幫我的，但是卡地亞竟然吵著要尤尼提教他寫字看書，最後不知道怎麼演變成現在打打鬧鬧的。真是叫人受不了。」D祖對此亦感到相當無奈，但是卡地亞那傢伙就是死性不改，D祖也只能忍受他。

「不如讓我去勸勸我弟，叫他不要再跟卡地亞玩，回來幫你找書好嗎？」錫菲娜溫柔的笑容讓D祖無法對她說的任何要求說不。

於是錫菲娜便優雅地走過去她的弟弟那邊輕拍他的肩膀，本來還在跟卡地亞一起吃吃傻笑的尤尼提被姐姐這樣一拍，便嚇得馬上收起笑容，而卡地亞則立即翻開書本假裝在看書。

「尤尼提啊！你不是來幫D祖的嗎？怎麼自己在這邊玩得那麼高興？快跟我來。」錫菲娜雖然是面帶笑容，但是語氣中卻帶點責備的意味。尤尼提回頭望了卡地亞一眼，卡地亞便舉起一張寫著『回來再玩』的紙片，尤尼提見了馬上回應他一個笑容，便起身乖乖地跟姐姐離開了。

見到尤尼提和卡地亞之間的互動，錫菲娜心裡就好像被插上了幾條刺一樣。表面上錫菲娜和尤尼提這對偽姐弟的感情很好，但實際上，錫菲娜一點也不喜歡她的"弟弟"。錫菲娜自認為做甚麼都比尤尼提出色，無論是各方面都要比她優秀，有甚麼理由自己的待遇竟不及她？錫菲娜一向都很有政治手腕，相反，尤尼提只是個天真又無知的愛哭鬼，憑甚麼讓她當布格蘭的繼承人？

「尤尼提，你可不可以幫姊姊一個忙？」錫菲娜把尤尼提拉到一旁小聲地跟她說。

「只要是我能力範圍的，我一定會幫姊姊的。」尤尼提想也不想就點點頭。

「你跟卡地亞的關系好像不錯，是嗎？」錫菲娜明知故問，她特別關注尤尼提聽到時的表情。

「還可以吧！」說到卡地亞那個大孩子，尤尼提就笑了，她想了一下，突然皺起眉頭來了，「等一下…姊！你該不是真的喜歡上那傢伙吧？」

錫菲娜立即掩著尤尼提的嘴巴示意她要小聲點，然後羞澀地點點頭。尤尼提雖然記得姊姊第一次見到卡地亞的時候便馬上露出一副驚豔的表情，本以為姊姊只是一時花癡發作，沒想到她竟然想對卡地亞認真起來！

「那D祖怎麼辦？你之前要我幫你吸引他的注意，你現在成功了就不理他了？那我怎麼知道日後你成功了會不會也這樣對卡地亞？我不要當壞人了。」尤尼提一想到自己當年是怎樣害了D祖，心中就不禁一陣絞痛。她的姊姊只是希望所有男人都喜歡她，為她而瘋狂，根本沒有真心愛過當中任何一個。

「尤尼提！我這次是認真的！我從來都沒有遇過一個像卡地亞那樣的人…他真是太完美了！人家是真的很喜歡他的！求求你啦！幫幫我好嗎？」錫菲娜雙手合十，露出一副哀求的表情。尤尼提見到姊姊這個樣子，覺得她這一次也許是真的很喜歡卡地亞，便心軟起來了。

「好吧！這次我相信你。不過你想我怎樣幫你呢？」尤尼提心裡想，**該不會又要假裝跌倒了吧？**

「果然是我的好弟弟！其實很簡單，你只要幫我製造一些跟他獨處的機會，在他面前多說一下我的好話，那就行了！」錫菲娜高興得轉了個圈。

「我盡力吧！不保證效果好不好。因為卡地亞這傢伙好像誰都不愛，只愛他自己。姊，你也是的，為甚麼D祖這麼好你不愛，卻跑去喜歡一個這麼自戀的笨蛋呢？」尤尼提望向那邊在努力翻閱古籍的D祖，心中就不自覺慨歎起來，轉個頭望向另一邊同樣在努力閱讀的卡地亞，看到他那個認真的樣子，尤尼提忍不住笑了出來。

「傻妹妹，喜歡一個人是不需要理由的，愛情也是不合邏輯的。」錫菲娜笑著說。

「也許吧…」**真的是這樣嗎？**尤尼提不知道，因為她只喜歡過一個人，那就是D祖。她喜歡D祖是因為D祖對她最好，讓她覺得很溫暖，甚至希望永遠都可以跟D祖在一起。他們之間一直都是平平淡淡的，沒有任何驚心動魄的情節，一切是那麼的自然，那麼的合乎邏輯。

這樣的感情，難道不算是愛情嗎？

「喂！尤尼提！你們姊弟倆站在那邊聊甚麼聊得那麼開心？還不快點過來幫忙？我好像看到一些你之前教我的詞語。」此時卡地亞舉起書本大喊，把尤尼提從思考中驚醒過來。

「哦！好的，姊，不如你去看看吧！我要去幫D祖的忙。」尤尼提實現了她剛剛對錫菲娜的承諾，讓她去跟卡地亞獨處。

錫菲娜自然是十分高興，不過卡地亞就顯得相當失望，感覺自己被朋友出賣了。心裡想，**尤尼提啊！這筆帳我肯定要跟你算！等一下不會讓你好過的！**

尤尼提假裝沒看到卡地亞怨恨的表情，速速走到D祖那一邊去。

「D祖，剛才我只顧著玩，沒有好好的幫忙，真的不好意思。」尤尼提坐到D祖對面的位置上便拿起幾本古書開始翻起來了。

「沒關系，我知道是那個卡地亞在搗蛋。」D祖一如以往，臉上還是掛著親切的笑容。這張笑臉，多麼的真誠，多麼的令人安心，尤尼提想，要是能每天都見到這一張臉，那該多好呢！

「那傢伙其實不算太搗蛋，他也很努力在學習啊！」尤尼提望過去卡地亞那一邊，只見他在用功地抄寫她之前教他的詞語，完全無視了身邊的錫菲娜小姐。

「看來你姊姊真的很喜歡卡地亞，是嗎？」

尤尼提聳了聳肩，沒有答話，因為她不想肯定D祖的想法。D祖的語氣雖然平靜，但是尤尼提看得出他的眼神中流露出一絲哀傷。D祖很喜歡錫菲娜這一點尤尼提再清楚不過了，但是自己除了心痛之外，卻是甚麼都做不了。**為甚麼大家都自虐地喜歡上一個不喜歡自己的人呢？愛神真是愛開玩笑。**

「對不起啦！為了上次的事，也為了今天的事。」錫菲娜伏在卡地亞旁邊的桌子上，伸出纖細的手指輕輕的截了一下他的手臂，臉上掛著一個誠懇的表情。任何男人見到這樣子的錫菲娜，都無法拒絕她的任何要求。只是非常可惜，卡地亞就是對這種女孩沒有興趣，現在的錫菲娜讓他想起了他們要守護的女神薩沙。卡地亞對此只有一個想法，**噁心**。不過對方既然向自己提出道歉，他也不應該那麼小器。

「好吧，你的道歉我接受了。但是請你不要靠得太近，畢竟男女有別，這點道理相信小姐你不會不知道吧？」卡地亞表現得十分冷漠，回應錫菲娜的時候依然沒有把視線從書本移向對方身上。

「哦，現在這樣可以了吧？」錫菲娜心裡有點不太高興，但是也乖乖地把椅子移開了一點。卡地亞斜眼看了一下，然後點頭表示可以。

錫菲娜安靜地觀察了卡地亞一會，看到他努力地抄寫幾個生詞，她發現他認真起來的時候真是特別的帥…以前她總覺得D祖是最好的，但是現在比較起來，她才知道D祖實在是不算甚麼。

「卡地亞，你還看得懂嗎？要不要我來幫你？」錫菲娜忍不住伸手拉一下卡地亞的手。

「不用了，我只是在練字。」卡地亞雖然有很多不明白的地方，但是他不想讓錫菲娜來教自己。卡地亞搞不懂這對姊妹明明是長著同一張臉，可是性格卻是差天共地。一個天真得可以，一副不吃人間煙火的樣子；另一個長得像個天使，內裡竟是女狼一隻，一個不小心可能真的會被吃掉。

「不如我來教你幾個新的字，好嗎？」錫菲娜還是不放棄。

「真的不用了。」卡地亞冷冷地回答。

「不要這樣嘛！你不是也想幫D祖的嗎？我來教你比較快。」錫菲娜心想，**你還是希望讓尤尼提來教你寫字麼？為甚麼是我就不行呢？**

「小姐，如果你是真心想教我讀書的話，我倒是不介意。但是你若是打算追我的話，我勸你還是放棄吧！」卡地亞故意壓低聲線在錫菲娜的耳邊補充一句，「因為我…不喜歡女人。」

錫菲娜聽到卡地亞這句話之後震驚地掩著自己的嘴巴，**原來是這樣！難怪他對我一點興趣都沒有，卻對尤尼提**…錫菲娜一想到這兒，便哈哈大笑起來。平日把身邊的男人耍得團團轉的她，如今竟然喜歡上一個同志！這是上天給她的報應嗎？

卡地亞看到錫菲娜一陣驚訝又一陣大笑，心裡覺得爽極了！**哼！我看你這隻女狼奈我甚麼何？**

「你是跟我開玩笑的吧？」錫菲娜無助地問。

「還記得我之前跟你說過的話嗎？"在你看清楚一個人的真面目之前，不要隨便喜歡他。"現在懂了嗎？」卡地亞故作認真地看著錫菲娜，而對方就真的被他的表情騙到了，感到相當絕望。

錫菲娜不甘心就這樣放棄，她相信憑自己的魅力，即使是同志，也會被她收服的。她心中發誓，**卡地亞，我一定要讓你變回正常的男人！我會讓你看到女人的好處的！**

「那我只是教你讀書，可以了吧？」錫菲娜這一次決定慢慢來，她深信對方一定會上釣的。

於是卡地亞便把書遞到錫菲娜面前，指一指那些自己看不懂的部分。錫菲娜看了一下，便開始細心地解釋給他聽了。卡地亞聽著連連點頭，然後開始討論起某些詞的用法，當中亦不忘要幽默一下，把錫菲娜逗得十分高興。錫菲娜暗暗興幸自己終於找對方法，那就是以朋友的姿態一點一點地突破卡地亞的心防而不得強攻。

尤尼提偶然回頭看過去卡地亞他們那邊，見到姊姊和卡地亞二人聊得頗為熱情，動作亦甚親為密。尤尼提心想卡地亞這傢伙真是的，剛才還一副千萬個不願意的樣子，如今卻跟姊姊聊得那麼開心，到底安的是甚麼心呢？不知道是甚麼原因，她竟然覺得心裡不太舒服。反正都不關自己的事，尤尼提決定不管了。

D祖當然也注意到卡地亞和錫菲娜之間的互動，心裡彷佛被刀子刺了好幾下。他努力地使自己專注於書本上，不讓自己去想其他的事情。為甚麼？為甚麼對自己來說是那麼困難的事情，對卡地亞來說就總是如此簡單？有時候他真的很妒忌卡地亞，雖然老是一副滿不在乎又玩世不恭的樣子，但是他就偏偏得到女神的寵愛，擁有一切的特權。D祖甚至懷疑自己跟卡地亞做朋友，其實是不是為了在他身上沾光呢？

尤尼提當然不是看不到D祖情緒的變化，只是她也不知道該怎麼做才可以讓他好過一點而又不會壞姊姊的好事。就在尤尼提的內心充滿矛盾的時候，卡地亞突然丟下手上的紙筆，拿著幾本書走過來，「嗨！D祖，這些書也許對你有幫助吧！」他放下書本之後便拉起尤尼提的手，「那我把你的朋友借走了！」卡地亞不等他們任何一個回應，就拉著迷惘的尤尼提離開書庫了。

**卡地亞，難不成你真的是同志？**被卡地亞遺忘在一角的錫菲娜很不甘心，**我不管了，你是我的，我絕對不會把你讓給別人…絕對不會。**


	7. 雪中花

第六章：雪中花

「嗨！卡地亞！你到底想怎樣嘛？你們不是要趕緊找到海洋之心來幫助女神打聖戰的嗎？你這樣不讓我幫忙還拉著我去玩…怎麼會有你這種不負責任的聖鬥士的？」尤尼提生氣地甩開卡地亞的手，實際上，她並不是太在意卡地亞打擾她幫D祖的忙，她更介懷的是他剛才明明跟姊姊那麼好，現在又突然過來找自己，到底是甚麼意思？

「你還說？我問你想怎麼樣才對吧？為甚麼你要把你姊姊推給我？難道你看不出來D祖很不開心嗎？」卡地亞不滿地把尤尼提轉回來面對自己，「還是說，你就是想我引開你姊姊，然後你就可以乘機接近D祖了？」他鄙視地望著尤尼提，「告訴你，你這個不男不女，就算是失戀，D祖也永遠都不可能會喜歡你的。」

聽到卡地亞居然那樣說自己，尤尼提心裡非常難過，「在你的心裡，我就是那麼壞的人嗎？」她說話的時候眼睛就忍不住湧出淚珠了，「你怎麼可以那樣說我？看到D祖傷心，難道我就會快樂嗎？你這個自戀的自私鬼有甚麼資格說話？你沒有資格…」尤尼提也不明白為何自己在這個人面前總是堅強不起來，動不動就讓他看到自己哭的醜態，真的很丟臉。

看到尤尼提這個樣子，卡地亞其實也覺得自己剛才的確是太過份了，說甚麼他也不應該對尤尼提說出那種傷人的話，只不過每想到她把自己出賣給錫菲娜，他就覺得很不爽。卡地亞拉住尤尼提的手，嘆一口氣，「…對不起啦…我承認我不懂甚麼是愛啦…誰叫你要把我交給你那個美女姊姊…」尤尼提說得對，他從來都不知道甚麼是愛，因為他沒有愛過任何人，也沒有任何人愛過他。即便是女神，卡地亞覺得她對自己的感情充其量只是一種佔有慾，除了無比的壓力之外他並沒有別的感覺。現在聽到卡地亞發脾氣的原因，尤尼提真的哭笑不得，怎麼這個人會那麼的討厭卻又讓人討厭不起來呢？原本想抽離的手就這樣停住了。

「就是因為我讓姊姊來教你讀書所以你就不高興了？」尤尼提覺得卡地亞的幼稚程度已經是超乎想像了，但是這一刻，她竟然有那麼一點認為他這樣的個性還滿可愛的。

「當然了…明明是你之前說過要教我的…」卡地亞伸手擦掉尤尼提臉上的淚珠。

「那我們算是扯平了吧？」尤尼提望著顯得有點不好意思的卡地亞，對方也點點頭表示同意。

「那你還願不願意跟我一起出去玩？」看著這個剛剛承認自己做錯事的小孩，尤尼提實在是不忍心拒絕他的要求了，卡地亞見到對方點頭便高興地拉著她的手往外跑了。

「喂！不用跑那麼急吧？」尤尼提在後頭追得有點喘不過氣來。

「當然要快啦！我怕你會突然改變主意嘛！」卡地亞笑著便把尤尼提整個抱了起來，對方被他嚇得說不出話來，卡地亞見狀便對尤尼提笑笑說：「你在緊張甚麼？只是不讓你跑掉吧！哈哈！」

「放我下來！你這個壞蛋！」尤尼提徒然地爭扎著，卡地亞見到她這個樣子便覺得更有趣好玩，反而不想輕易地放過她。他假裝沒有聽到，抱著她跑到外面一個建築物的遺址，然後一躍便站到一根圓柱的頂端。尤尼提本來已經非常白哲的臉蛋，現在變得更為慘白，她已經有一點點暈玄的感覺了。

「哦？你怕高嗎？好像是耶！今天早上跳窗的時候你嚇到腿都軟了呢！」卡地亞看到尤尼提驚恐的模樣，心中暗暗地沾沾自喜，突然想到光是這樣好像有點不夠刺激，「好吧！我也覺得自己太過份了，那我就放你下來吧！」於是他便假裝要放開尤尼提。卡地亞本來以為尤尼提會因為害怕而緊緊抱著自己，沒想到對方竟然嚇得手腳都軟了，一時抓不緊他，就真的往下墮了！

卡地亞眼見自己真的要闖禍了，沒有多想便快速飛撲過去，剛好接住早已嚇昏了的尤尼提，然後非常不優雅地雙雙倒地。卡地亞立即檢查昏過去的尤尼提有沒有受傷，看到對方沒爛沒損便鬆了一口氣，「還好你沒事…喂！沒事就醒來嘛！我跟你道歉啦！聽不到可不關我的事啊！」卡地亞輕拍了尤尼提的臉頰幾下，不過對方並未有反應。**該不會有事吧？如果真的有甚麼…我該怎麼辦？**「喂！雪精靈！別鬧了…快張開眼睛嘛！」

其實尤尼提被卡地亞那樣在耳邊吵鬧著，早已有點清醒了，只是當她微微地張開眼睛的時候看到緊張得要死的卡地亞，便忍不住想要好好的讓他急一下。她繼續裝作昏迷，想知道卡地亞到底會怎麼做。

「你還是不醒是吧？好，要是我數十聲你也醒不來的話，我就給你來一個非常噁心的濕吻了！等一下你不要哭訴說那是你的初吻，我可是有警告你的…」卡地亞開始倒數起來了，其實他心裡很怕尤尼提並不是有意作弄他，萬一數完之後她還不醒的話，他真的不知道該怎麼做才好了。尤尼提聽到卡地亞剛剛的宣言，心想他應該不會真的這麼做吧？**好，我就是不醒來，我不相信你真的會吻我！**尤尼提決心緊閉雙眼賭一賭。「…五…四…三…二…一！」卡地亞數完十聲之後尤尼提依然沒有反應，於是伸手探一下對方的鼻息，感覺到她的呼吸非常均勻，不像是有甚麼事。**這傢伙是故意的吧？該死的！她真的那麼想被我親嗎？也是啦，也許她一輩子都要裝成是男生，大概不會有其他男生吻她吧？我該做好人嗎？**雖然自己的初吻已經被強奪了，但是卡地亞還是有點猶疑。卡地亞想，這尤尼提說到底不過就是想騙自己的一個吻，就滿足滿足她一下好了。緊閉著眼睛的尤尼提突然感覺到對方的氣息漸漸接近，她開始有點慌張了，**他…他不會真的想…**就在卡地亞的唇快要碰上尤尼提的時候，尤尼提本能地用手掩著自己的嘴，不讓對方接觸。

「幹嗎呀你？你不就是想騙我親你一下嗎？怎麼？現在又怕了？」卡地亞恥笑著，然後靠向尤尼提的耳邊低語，「告訴你，以你這樣的水準，是騙不了我的…小姐，請自重。」

「好啊！我全都輸了，而你都贏了！你高興了吧？」尤尼提紅著眼眶笨拙地爬起來，甩一甩身上的雪便轉身離去了。卡地亞看著尤尼提的孤單的背影，心裡覺得很奇怪，雖然是贏了，但是他並不開心，反而打從心底裡昇起一股莫名的罪惡感…

尤尼提離開卡地亞之後便回到書庫去幫忙翻書，她跟D祖又忙了一整天，卻還是一點頭緒都沒有。他們忙到大約午夜十二點左右，在D祖的強烈建議之下，尤尼提只好乖乖的回房休息。

當尤尼提拖著疲倦的身體走向自己的房間時，她猛然發現卡地亞正坐在她的門口，並且陷入半睡眠的狀態！尤尼提一想到今天卡地亞的過份行為就忍不住氣上心頭，可是當她想狠狠地踢他一腳的時候，她又想到了那個曾經溫柔地安慰過自己的人，便把報復的衝動壓了下來。她上前打算輕輕地推一推卡地亞，怎料她走近一步的時候，卻觸動了卡地亞作為一名戰士的敏感神經，他下意識地跳起來並將尤尼提撲倒！

尤尼提被卡地亞的舉動嚇得說不出話來，壓在尤尼提身上的卡地亞漸漸恢復了意識，然後急忙地爬起來，並扶起受驚的女孩。「對不起…我…這是聖鬥士的反射動作…真的很抱歉…你沒有受傷吧？」卡地亞顯得相當自責，尤尼提見狀也不知道該不該怪他了。

「我沒事，倒是你，你幹嗎睡在我的房門口？」尤尼提整理一下自己的衣服和頭髮，其實她並沒有甚麼興趣知道卡地亞在搞甚麼鬼，她只想快點躺下來休息。被問及來意，卡地亞有點猶疑到底要怎樣回答才好，想了想之後，他便低著頭說：「我…是來向你道歉的…今天我做了些過份的事，真的很對不起…」尤尼提真的沒想到卡地亞竟然是專程來向自己道歉的！這個人真的是令人意想不到…

「你…該不會是為了想親口跟我道歉，而在我的房門口…等了一個晚上吧？」尤尼提用難以置信的眼光看著卡地亞，而卡地亞則有點不好意思地點了點頭。**這個笨蛋…**尤尼提忍不住笑了。

「好啦！你就笑個夠吧！我沒有你聰明，只想到這個笨方法…」卡地亞也不知道自己為甚麼會做這種事，平日他雖然不怎麼精明，但也不至於白癡到這種地步…**我到底是怎麼了？**卡地亞真的很想打自己。

「我不笑了…你的道歉，我接受啦！不過有甚麼明天再說吧！我很累了…」疲倦的尤尼提忍不住打了個呵欠。

「等一下！我要帶你去一個地方！有一樣很特別的東西要給你看！來吧！」卡地亞不顧尤尼提的反對便牽起她的手離開城堡了。

「喂！卡地亞！你瘋了嗎？現在很晚了！你不要在這個時候要我陪你去郊野好不好？我真的很累啊…」尤尼提覺得自己已經累得快要倒下了，卡地亞見狀便蹲下來，讓她爬到自己的背上。

「對不起啦！一定要晚上看才好看的。你累的話就先靠在我的肩上睡一下吧！到了我再叫你，好嗎？」

「嗯…你真是的，裝甚麼神秘呢…」

「這是驚喜，懂嗎？」

「你知道嗎？你是第一個背著我走的人。」

「是嗎？這是我的榮幸。怎麼樣？舒服嗎？哈哈！」

「很舒服！特別是你的頭髮，軟綿綿的，很好枕呢！」

「哈哈！那我也告訴你，你是第一個享受這個服務的人。」

「真的嗎？哈哈！這也是我的榮幸了！」

卡地亞背著尤尼提來到布格蘭的郊外地區，因為天色十分漆黑的關系，尤尼提也不清楚這裡到底是甚麼地方。雖然她對卡地亞的認識很淺，但是她竟然一點也不害怕一個人跟他在晚上跑到荒山野嶺去。

「卡地亞，你是不是要把我拿去給賣了？」尤尼提半開玩笑地問。

「哦？你學聰明了？終於知道自己要被賣掉了！哈哈！不過已經太遲了吧？」卡地亞故意學著綁匪的語氣，「唉，可惜我好像算錯了…你沒臉沒身裁又甚麼都不會做，誰會要呢？早知道就拿你姐姐去賣…肯定會發財。」尤尼提聽到卡地亞那樣批評自己，有點生氣地打他的頭一下。

「好啦好啦！快到了！來，抓緊我。現在我們要爬上去，會有點高，要抓緊啊！」尤尼提一聽到要往高處去，心裡已經害怕起來了，她緊閉著眼睛，像樹熊抱著由加利樹一樣牢牢地抱緊卡地亞。她只是感覺到風在自己的身邊快速惊過，不知道過了多久，她感覺到風好像已經停下來了，但是她還不禁張開眼睛，也不敢放鬆身上的肌肉。

「小姐，我們到了！」卡地亞見尤尼提還是一副緊張的樣子，似乎也無意放開自己，他便笑著說：「樹熊小姐，你再抱得這麼緊的話，連我的聖衣也會受不了的…」

「真的到了？現在安全了嗎？」尤尼提還是有點慌張。

「現在我們非常安全，難道你不相信我了？」

「我相信你…可是…可是我的夜視能力不好，現在甚麼都看不見…很恐怖耶…」

「你等一下…」卡地亞掏出之前尤尼提在書庫給他的那顆夜明珠，把它放在尤尼提的手上，「不好意思，我之前忘了，現在還給你了。」握著夜明珠的尤尼提總算看到身邊的情況了，於是她便小心地放開卡地亞，讓自己的雙腳著地。

「我們到底來這裡做甚麼啊？」尤尼提被卡地亞牽著走進一個小小的山洞裡，在夜明珠的映照之下，洞穴裡的冰柱也閃著藍色的光點。

「嘩！卡地亞，你是怎麼找到這個地方的？」尤尼提從來都不知道原來布格蘭也有如此美麗的地方存在，不禁慨歎自己的見識實在是太少了。

「在你回去之後我就到處逛逛，無意中就找到了。」走了一段路之後，卡地亞示意尤尼提停下來，「先閉上眼睛，等一下我叫你的時候才可以開眼，知道了嗎？」雖然不明白卡地亞在搞甚麼，但是尤尼提還是決定聽他的話。

尤尼提在卡地亞的牽引下又走了一小段路，她終於忍不住問：「到了沒？還有多遠啊？」

「快了！噢！小心！這邊有塊石！」卡地亞及時扶著尤尼提，使她不至於跌倒，「好了，就是這裡了。你可以開眼了！」

當尤尼提張開眼睛的時候，她簡直是不能相信自己所看到的東西！

在冰天雪地且寸草不生的布格蘭，竟然有一朵小花在偷偷地生長著！那嬌小的身驅從石縫中悄悄地探出頭來，加上那白得幾乎透明的花瓣，彷彿也透著藍光，讓它顯得更脆弱。對於從來都沒有見過活生生的花的尤尼提來說，這實在是一個奇蹟！

「是真的嗎？卡地亞！我們都不是在做夢吧？」尤尼提興奮地拉著卡地亞的手，而卡地亞則點點頭表示一切都是真實的。「卡地亞！謝謝你！」尤尼提高興得飛撲到卡地亞的身上！這次終於輪到卡地亞被她的行為嚇一跳了。

「喜歡吧！我就知道你一定會喜歡的。哈哈！」卡地亞看到尤尼提那麼開心的樣子，心裡也有一種說不出的滿足感。他從來都不知道原來讓別人開心的時候，自己竟然有可能比對方獲得更大的快感！這種感覺真的很神奇…

「是啦！這種花叫甚麼名字呀？」尤尼提專注地看著小花，眼神中流露出陣陣愛意。

「這…我也不知道耶…在聖域雖然看過很多不同品種的花，可是我從來都沒有見過這一種…」卡地亞突然有點後悔以前沒有多多跟雅柏學習一下有關花的知識，如果是雅柏的話，他一定可以滔滔不絕地跟尤尼提聊一朵小花。**我是怎麼了？為甚麼會突然去想些有的沒的事情呢？**

「不如這樣好了，我們收養這朵小花吧！」尤尼提望著卡地亞，意圖徵求他的同意。

「好啊！」卡地亞心裡取笑著這個只有尤尼提才會想得到的怪念頭。

「嗯…那我們要給它取個名字耶！」尤尼提想了想，「還是由你來取好了！因為是你發現它的啊！來嘛！卡地亞，快點給它想個名字吧！」

「我？事先聲明，我識字不多，你真的無所謂嗎？」卡地亞顯得有點難為情。

「無所謂啦！你是它的爸爸耶！快點啦！」

尤尼提一臉期待地望著他，卡地亞猶疑了一會，「就叫它『雪精靈』吧！」

「為甚麼要叫『雪精靈』呢？」尤尼提好奇地問。

「因為…當我看到它的時候，就想到你了…」**我們第一次見面的時候，你就像這朵雪中花一樣，既美麗又脆弱…**

「想到我？為甚麼會想到我？」

「不要那麼多為甚麼嘛！」卡地亞轉身避開這個尷尬的問題。

「那我不問好了…」其實尤尼提聽到卡地亞說會想起自己的時候，心裡面已經有一點高興了。

「女人就是愛問東問西，很煩耶！」卡地亞試圖以不耐煩來掩飾自己的難為情。

「人家已經很少機會可以做女人了…你之前不是說過…在你面前我就可以當個女孩子的嗎？」尤尼提覺得很委屈，眼淚又忍不住快要流出來了。

卡地亞聽出她想哭了，便馬上過來給尤尼提一個抱抱，並安慰她說：「好啦，女人就女人嘛！我不是怪你啦！我是在怪上帝，是上帝把女人做成這樣子的嘛！」卡地亞忽然意識到自己剛才的話可能有點不太妥當，連忙解釋道：「我只是抱怨一下啦！不管女人有再多的缺點，我們男人都會死心塌地的愛著女人的啦！知道了嗎？」尤尼提聽到卡地亞說出那樣的話，忍不住笑了出來。

「會笑了？會笑即是沒事了？」

「嗯…沒事了。那請問現在可以回去睡了嗎？我很累了…」

「在這裡睡吧！裡面很乾燥溫暖，我都把露營的東西都帶來了。告訴你，我今天問過幾個村民，他們都說在這個方向看日出會很棒！而且這兒的地勢比較高，應該會看得更清楚呢！」卡地亞興奮地說著，突然發現身邊的尤尼提早已倚在他的肩上睡著了。**這個傻瓜，看來的真的很累呢！**

卡地亞把尤尼提抱到他之前準備好的乾草堆上，然後為她蓋上棉被。他把夜明珠放在二人之間，接著自己也躲進被窩裡。卡地亞看著身旁睡得正香的尤尼提，**她真的很美，美得不像人類…就好像『雪精靈』一樣，美得不像任何一朵屬於地球的花…**他小聲地對尤尼提說：「晚安了，可愛的雪精靈。」然後轉身望向他們剛剛收養的"孩子" ，「你也是…做個美夢吧！」

早上大概四時多的時候，尤尼提被卡地亞從睡夢中驚醒過來，她的意識還有點模糊，卡地亞為她披上披肩後便牽著她到山洞口的一塊大石頭上坐著。

「卡地亞，怎麼這樣早要人家起來啦…很冷耶…」尤尼提靠在卡地亞的肩膀，依然是半夢半醒的狀態。

「不要問，現在要保持清醒，一會再讓你睡，好嗎？」卡地亞輕輕地拍了拍尤尼提的頭。

突然，還有少許睡意的尤尼提見到漆黑的天空開始變成紫色，就像卡地亞的頭髮一樣，那紫色越來越淡，然後慢慢轉成淺淺的粉紅色，像草莓奶昔一樣可愛，接著一個雞蛋黃便從地平線上緩緩上升…

日出了！

「卡地亞，謝謝你的早餐！這個大雞蛋真的很美呢！」尤尼提回頭望向卡地亞，沐浴在美麗的晨光之下，他好像並沒有那麼差。

「笨蛋，這個吃不飽呢！來，我們去吃真正的早餐吧！」


End file.
